


Taken

by AOBZ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Emma, Dildos, Dom Emma Swan, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Emma topping, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Girl Penis, Jealous sex, Kitchen Sex, M!P in chapter 3 if you like that, Magic Cock, Nipple Play, Okay like a little bit of plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Snow would be horrified, Tags Are Fun, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Emma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, light anal play, mr-fix-it Emma, some comfort because I like feels with my porn, what else can i add?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBZ/pseuds/AOBZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina purposefully starts something with Emma knowing they don't have enough time to continue. She then teases the woman through the town council meeting, taking great pleasure in the glares Emma sends her way. All is fun and games until Emma finally gets her alone and fucks her hard against the table- just as she'd been fantasizing about for the last three hours. </p><p>Like 90% porn, 10% plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm complete shit at titles. Please let me know if you think of a better one lol. Seriously. I sat for like ten minutes trying to think of a title before just saying "fuck it" and throwing a word out. Also, all mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point any out or any confusing/miswritten parts. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy your porn :)

“Honey- Regina- we don’t-” Emma closed her eyes and groaned as Regina licked her way up her throat. “We don’t have time. The meeting is starting in a few minutes.”

“We have enough time,” Regina argued, scraping her teeth down Emma’s jaw. “Sidney will warn us when they’re ready for us. Besides, you owe me a few orgasms from last night.”

“I owe you? You wouldn’t let me touch you! I tried-”

“Stop talking, more touching,” Regina ordered.  

She lay hot, open mouth kisses along Emma’s throat, bringing the woman’s hands up to the buttons on her blouse. Emma groaned, and even though she knew this was a horrible idea, she gave in. There was no way she could resist when Regina was demanding to be touched. 

Emma lunged forward, hands moving to grip the Mayor’s strong arms and pulling her close. She plunged her tongue into Regina’s mouth, letting the woman guide them backwards until Emma was seated on her desk. She spread her thighs, pulling Regina in the circle of her legs and locking her ankles behind the standing woman. Normally, Emma would drag things out, stroking and teasing her lover until Regina was begging for (or demanding) release. Unfortunately, there was no time for that today, so Emma moved her right hand down, pressing it between Regina’s thighs. She moaned loudly into the woman’s mouth when her hand was met with warm, slick heat. Regina wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Fuck, baby,” Emma mumbled against her mouth.

“That is the idea-”

Regina was cut off by the sound of her office door opening.

“Madam Mayor, the meeting-”

Regina had just enough sense to slam the door shut with the wave of her hand, Emma yelping and jumping away as soon as Sidney opened the door. She stood panting, eyes as wide as saucers.

“Fuck!”

Regina, calm as always, ignored Emma’s outburst. She simply smoothed out her skirt, rebuttoned her blouse, and flipped her hair back into place.

“I told you we didn’t have time!”

“We can sit here and argue or you can join me for a town meeting, Sheriff.”

Emma watched, flabbergasted, as Regina walked out with poise. Meanwhile, she was left stumbling behind and hoping no one noticed the smell of sex on her hands. Emma burst into the room seconds behind Regina, turning red when everyone turned to look at her. She mumbled an apology and took a seat at the back, sinking down slightly in her chair.  

Town council meetings were hell. They were held every month in a small conference room with the elected members that made up Storybrooke’s town committee. There were only twelve people, but they were representing the entire town, and the members took their duty seriously. Right now it was only Regina speaking, but soon would come their turn and they would talk incessantly. Emma always dreaded it. It was boring as hell, and Emma often drifted off into space, which ultimately ended up with her picturing Regina naked and in various positions around the room.

Today was no different. It was torture watching her probably-still-soaked girlfriend walk around, knowing she had no underwear on beneath her pencil skirt. Knowing she would then have to wait until everyone had said their peace for the damn meeting to end before she could finally touch her girlfriend… Her girlfriend, who was wearing deep red lipstick and bending forward on the table as she spoke. Was she still wet? Emma would love to bend her further over and slip her hand-

“Sheriff Swan!” Regina barked, snapping Emma back to attention. “Are you going to pay attention during this meeting or are we going to have to have a disciplinary meeting similar to the one we had last week?”  

 _Oh, you bitch_. As if Emma wasn’t turned on enough. The “disciplinary meeting” she was referring to from last week involved Regina tying Emma to one of the cells at the station, “disciplining her” wearing nothing but fuck me boots and Emma’s duty belt (minus the gun, of course). They had role played at her lover’s request, but it had immensely turned Emma on. Regina was the officer, Emma the shoplifter, and by the end of the night, Emma’s stomach was in pain from the sheer force of the orgasms her girlfriend had pulled from her.

“Miss Swan, I am waiting for a response.”

 “I’m listening,” Emma said through gritted teeth.

She was met with a snapped “good”, but she could see the glint of mischief in Regina’s eyes. _When this meeting is over, Regina, you are going to regret this_. Regina must have guessed what Emma was thinking, because she was met with a challenging smirk. That was fine, Emma could wait. And wait she did. She waited through Regina’s endless talk of roadwork and upcoming changes to Storybrooke’s infrastructure (remodelling the library and new benches for the park, for example). She waited as Granny expressed annoyance with the delays in repaving her parking lot. She waited as Archie reminded the town of the upcoming dance next Thursday. She waited as the seemingly endless barrage of comments and questions were thrown around until finally _finally_ the meeting adjourned and people began leaving their seats.

Emma’s knee bounced in irritation as Belle questioned the Mayor regarding the layout of the new library. And Regina, damn her, smirked in Emma’s direction as she dragged out the conversation, asking Belle’s opinion and ideas for the upcoming project. Regina questioned, explained, and talked until Emma thought she would scream from frustration. She liked Belle, really she did, but right now all she wanted to do was grab Regina, throw her over the side of this conference room table, and fuck her until she came all over her hand.

“Thanks for all your help, Madam Mayor. I think that’s all for now.”

Emma sighed with relief, her leg finally stilling.

“Anytime. I’ll contact you if anything changes.”

“Thank you. See you later, Emma.”

Emma nodded at her, and the very second the door closed, she pounced. Regina gave a small noise of surprise as the back of her thighs were pressed against the table, hands pinned to her hips. Emma kissed her fiercely for a brief second, not saying a word as her mouth moved to her throat, biting at the sensitive skin there. Regina gasped and tried to pull a hand free, but she was met with a firm squeeze to her wrist.

“No,” Emma growled. “You teased me all fucking afternoon on purpose.”

Sharp teeth sank Regina’s her collarbone, followed by a soothing stroke of Emma’s tongue.

“Now I’m taking what you dangled in front of me for the last three hours. You don’t get to pull away until I let you.”

“Not that you could stop me if I truly wanted to break away, dear, but I was simply freeing my hand to cast a spell over this room. You don’t want a repeat of earlier, do you?”

Emma narrowed her eyes before reluctantly pulling one hand away. She allowed Regina to cast her silencing spell, as well as one to redirect anyone who tried to come in. They would suddenly remember that they had somewhere else to be, leaving before even attempting to open the door. Emma encircled the delicate wrist once the spells were cast, trapping it once again against Regina’s hip. Emma returned her attention to Regina’s throat, kissing, nipping, and licking her way along the soft skin. Regina turned her head to expose more of her neck, eyes closing as Emma sucked on her pulse point. Her throat was incredibly sensitive, and Emma loved making her squirm as she laved attention on it.

Regina’s hips began rotating on the table soon after Emma’s mouth made contact with her skin. She’d been horny for hours. It had been fun teasing her Saviour, watching the way the woman shifted in her seat as she stared Regina down. She knew Emma wanted nothing more than for the meeting to end quickly so that she could tear her clothes off. She could see it in Emma’s eyes, in the way they followed her, unblinking, as she moved around the room. But Regina had toyed with her. She had teased her, and God it had been fun to lean over her as she passed a document to Granny, who was seated opposite Emma. She purposefully pressed her breast into Emma’s shoulder, grinning as the woman tensed beneath her. She knew it was the only way Emma could prevent herself from bolting up from the chair and taking her against the wall.

“Stop smirking,” Emma growled, moving both of Regina’s hands behind her back. She held them there with her left hand as her right came around and stroked at Regina’s knees. "You were a fucking tease all day, and I think it’s my turn now.”

She moved her fingers up, stopping at the top of Regina’s inner thighs and scraping her fingernails down the sensitive flesh. She did the same with the other side, and when Regina opened her mouth to speak, Emma lurched forward and initiated a bruising kiss. Regina kissed her back just as fiercely, duelling with Emma’s tongue when it invaded her mouth. She enjoyed toying with her Saviour like this, bringing out the woman’s more passionate side. Emma was usually incredibly gentle, almost overly careful with her. And for the most part, that was what Regina preferred. However, there were times (like today) when she just wanted to be _fucked_ and Emma complied… if Regina antagonised her enough.

So she pushed Emma, fighting against her restrained hands and bit Emma’s lip when the woman pulled her tongue away. Regina rocked her hips against the teasing hand between her legs. A familiar heat began in her stomach and for one glorious second she thought Emma might comply with her hint to touch her where she was growing incredibly slick. That is, until Regina opened her eyes and saw that Emma was grinning at her.

Regina swallowed. She knew that grin.

“Ah ah, Madam Mayor. You wanted to be a tease. Let me pay you back the favour.”

With that, Emma released Regina’s wrists and pulled her hand from under her skirt. She then gripped Regina’s hips and yanked her to the edge of the table, until they hung over just slightly. She then pulled up a chair, placing Regina’s feet on the arms of it. She heard a moan from above, and the knees in front of her willingly opened. Emma felt her stomach clench with arousal when she saw just how wet Regina was, and she licked her lips in anticipation. She would thoroughly enjoy this, but Regina… well, Regina would _eventually_ be able to enjoy it.

Emma hiked Regina’s skirt up, gripping her hips once they were exposed. She dug her fingers into the fleshy skin, letting out a hot breath of air on the sensitive mound before her. Regina gasped and raised her hips, but Emma quickly pulled her mouth away.

“Emma…” Regina moaned.

Emma smirked against her thigh, biting down before backing away. Emma was a biter, and Regina’s flesh was her favourite thing to sink her teeth into.

“Fuck me.”

“Mmm.. no,” Emma denied, kissing the spot she had just bitten. She leaned forward and kissed along the woman’s leg, licking at the juncture of her thigh and vagina. Emma then traced her tongue up and over her sensitive slit, pulling away when Regina’s hips moved up. She kissed her knee when she heard a grunt of frustration.

“Touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Emma responded, squeezing her hips with her fingers.

“You know what I mean, Emma.”

Emma nodded but didn’t touch, simply taking a moment to gaze at the glorious sight before her. Regina, on her back, panting, legs spread, pussy slick, begging to be taken. It took all of Emma’s willpower not to give in. She desperately wanted to. Right now though, she wanted to see more of this glorious body.

“Open your blouse.”

“Emma-”

“I said open your blouse,” Emma said firmly, “then remove your bra, but keep the shirt on.”

Regina rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. Emma knew better though, she saw the way the woman’s thighs clenched when she barked the order, so she sat back and watched as the Mayor slowly opened her blouse, peeled off her bra, and then placed her hands on her breasts.

“Hey,” Emma snapped, clapping a hand to Regina’s ass. “I didn’t say you could touch.”

“Well if you’re not going to, then I will.”

“Oh?” Emma asked. She got up from her chair and yanked Regina up, immediately latching onto a nipple and biting down.

Regina cried out, mouth dropping as the nip turned painful for half a second before turning incredibly pleasurable. The contrast caused a flood between Regina’s legs, and she could feel her wetness coat the table as she shifted, trying to relieve the pressure behind her clit. “Emma, enough teasing.”

“Oh no, Madam Mayor,” Emma chuckled, shifting and latching onto the other nipple. She gave three firm strokes of her tongue before biting down and ultimately redirecting her attention to Regina’s mouth. “We have only begun.”

Emma kissed her slowly, long open mouthed kisses that she knew would turn Regina on even more. She waited until the woman’s hips were rocking against the table to drag her lips down her neck, sucking at Regina’s throat once again. She worked her way down, biting and licking until she once again found herself at the juncture of Regina’s thighs.

“Lay down,” Emma ordered, taking a seat when Regina complied. “I am going to enjoy burying my tongue inside of you. I love the way you moan and squeal, the way you move your hips and beg me to touch your clit. I love to hear the desperation in your voice and watch as your pussy gets wetter with every stroke of my finger.” Emma tongued Regina’s inner thigh as she continued, “I love how wet you get, when you’re so soaked it drips down your ass and pools underneath you. My mouth gets covered in you when you get that wet, down my chin and on my cheeks.

Look at you now, Regina. God, you’re drenched. You’re going to soak this table before I’ve even gotten to lick you. And every time you move your hips, I get a whiff of you. You smell delicious. I want to bury my tongue inside of you until you’re dripping down my throat.”

“Emma,” Regina groaned, buying a hand in Emma’s hair. She tried to direct her mouth to where she wanted it, but Emma yanked her hand away.

“Hands flat against the table, Regina. Otherwise, I stop now.”

“I am going to exact my revenge on you, Emma Swa-ahn!” Her tirade was interrupted by a tongue firmly licking between her legs, and Regina’s hips shot up towards the delicious sensation. All too soon the tongue was pulled away, and Regina growled in frustration.

“So good, baby. You taste amazing,” Emma murmured, swiping her tongue once again through Regina’s folds. She explored every inch, stroking against every part of Regina’s sex while categorically ignoring the sensitive bud at the top. She hummed with satisfaction, knowing the vibrations would travel up Regina’s spine and cause the woman’s arousal to spike even further. When she was rewarded with a moan of encouragement, Emma slowly hummed a tune and eagerly lapped up the flood of wetness that seeped from Regina’s entrance. She pushed inside and grinned at the gasp from above, her hands travelling up Regina’s ribs to palm her breasts.

Emma tongued her entrance as her fingers pinched and tugged at Regina’s hardened nipples. She worked her tongue against the erratic movement of her lover’s hips, knowing that with every swipe Regina was brought higher, but no more closer to orgasm. Regina could not orgasm without direct attention to her clit, but she would climb and climb until she reached an almost painful peak. Emma loved this about her girlfriend. She could touch and tease Regina until she created a veritable flood between her thighs, and still she could not come.

“Emma…More. Please,” Regina begged.

There was nothing more erotic than hearing the woman say her name in such a pleading tone. Emma loved it when Regina begged; it always sent an intense pang of arousal straight down to her clit and this time was no different. Emma’s hips jerked when she heard her girlfriend plead with her for more, and she hissed against Regina’s heat when her clit made contact with the hard wood of the chair. She rocked against once, just to relieve a little pressure, before removing her mouth. She still had not touched Regina’s clit.

“No,” Regina protested angrily. “Emma!”

“Relax, baby. I’m just readjusting.”

Emma moved Regina on the table until her hips were back where she wanted them. She then gripped them firmly. Regina thrashed around when she was in the throes of an orgasm, and Emma always made sure to get a good grip on her hips in an effort to hold her in place. When she was finally situated, Emma took one last look at the beauty laying spread open for her before she finally gave in.

Regina cried out at the first touch of Emma’s lips around her clit. It was incredibly sensitive, painfully erect from the woman’s earlier teasing touches. Emma immediately pulled it into her mouth, trapping it between her lips and sucking firmly. She gave harsh lashes with her tongue, stroking firmly from tip to base over and over again until Regina was shaking beneath her.

Regina’s orgasm was clawing its way out of her body, working from deep within her belly down towards her clit. She could feel the tug of pleasure from her nipples every time Emma sucked on her clit, which only caused her orgasm to grow even stronger. The relentless attention to the hardened bud between her legs caused Regina to vibrate with pleasure, her hips snapping upward with every stroke. She was seconds away from bliss, the explosion already beginning behind her clenched eyelids. 

“Emma, I’m going to- I’m going to-”

Regina screamed with frustration when Emma stopped yet again. Her body was on fire, and Regina immediately began protesting angrily when Emma pulled her off the table.

“I changed my mind, Regina,” Emma snapped. “I don’t want you on your back.”

Emma flipped her around, slamming Regina’s palms down on the table as she pressed her body flush against her back.

“You’re going to bend over for me, Madam Mayor, just like I imagined during your endless meeting. I know you did it on purpose to make it last forever. I’m just doing the same for you.”

Emma pressed down between Regina’s shoulder blades, guiding her forward. Her touch was a little rough, but she was careful as she pressed her body down. Even during these scenes, Emma never allowed any harm to come to Regina. It was only pleasurable if Regina liked it too, and while the woman enjoyed a little rough play, she didn’t enjoy senseless pain. So Emma carefully guided her down, only using a touch more force than necessary as she held her arm. Once the Mayor was bent forward, Emma took a step back to enjoy the view.

“You can admire later, Swan. Right now, I want you to fuck me.”

Emma nodded in agreement. She dropped to her knees, yanking off Regina’s skirt and heading face first into her cunt. She opened her mouth and tongued her deeply, reveling in the sounds coming from above. Regina wasn’t going to last, and Emma didn’t intend on prolonging her orgasm any more. She wanted Regina to come just as desperately as she did.

Regina clawed at the table as she bucked her hips backwards, crying out at the incredible sensation of Emma’s mouth. Her tongue was everywhere: on her clit, inside of her body, along her soaked folds. Her mouth seemed so swallow her completely. Regina chanted encouragement against the tabletop as Emma’s mouth brought her to that wonderful peak, now almost within grasp. Regina’s cheek was pressed almost painfully hard against solid surface beneath it, but it did nothing to dampen the heat between her legs, nor did it stop the absolute fury of her oncoming orgasm.

Regina had no time to prepare as it came barrelling forward, ripping her from the inside out. It hit her like a freight train, pulling a scream that would have been heard floors below had she not soundproofed the room. Regina felt fingers plunge inside of her just as she hit her peak, stretching her and pressing down firmly against her front wall. Another scream of pleasure was pulled from her throat, the fingers throwing her even higher off the edge of bliss as they dug deep within her body. Colours burst behind her eye lids as wave after wave of pleasure charged her, rocking her violently against Emma’s mouth. The insistent tongue was not thrown off though, stroking firmly as it encouraged the pleasure pulsing through Regina’s veins. It seemed to go on forever, until Regina finally let out a  moan that let Emma know she was coming down from her high. That would not do.

“Again,” Emma demanded, biting down on Regina’s ass cheek.

“I don’t think I-”

“It wasn’t a request, Regina.”

Emma brought her right hand away from Regina’s hip and over to Regina’s clitoris. She slowly began making tight circles at the base of it, biting the firm globe between her teeth every time Regina jerked away from her fingers. She felt Regina’s legs tense in an effort to keep still. Emma grinned with satisfaction. Regina was smart, and she could follow orders without Emma having even said a word. As a reward, Emma increased the speed of her fingers and brought them to a pace that would make Regina feel good without letting her peak too quickly. She soon heard the familiar sound of aroused moans, indicating that Regina was once again climbing her way to another orgasm. When she felt the woman’s pussy clench against her hand, Emma increased the attention on Regina’s clit. It never took Regina long to peak a second time, and soon Emma recognised the signs that she was fast approaching another orgasm.

“Spread your legs more, baby,” Emma said, but her tone was gentle this time.

Regina spread her legs slightly, but not as much as Emma had wanted.

“More, Regina,” she encouraged, her earlier biting tone now completely gone. “I want to see you.”

The body above her tensed, causing Emma to stop the movement of her fingers. She knew that Regina had clued into what she wanted, and while she knew Regina liked it as well, she always hesitated. She once protested that it was not proper and that it wasn’t what one did while making love. But it always made Regina come and it made her come _hard_. Emma knew she liked it, knew Regina would never ask for it because of what she’d been taught, so Emma was always the one to ask. On occasion, Regina would eagerly spread her thighs, on others, like now, she needed reassurance. Emma was more than happy to provide it.

“What is it, honey?”

“You know what,” Regina snapped. She often did when she felt exposed.

“I want to see you,” Emma said soothingly, “I want to make you feel good.”

“You can see me plenty, Emma, and you’ve already made me feel pleasure.”

“Please? I want to see all of you.”

Regina said nothing, her body still. Emma almost relented, almost told her it was okay and to never mind. Because normally this was the time when Regina either allowed her to move forward, or she gave a firm no. Emma’s only goal was to make Regina feel good, and if she didn’t want to this time, Emma was more than okay with that. But before she could open her mouth and say so, she heard Regina’s whisper.

“I’m embarrassed.”

With that, Emma slowly withdrew her fingers and stood. She pulled Regina into a sitting position, hissing out an apology when Regina winced at the change in position.

“Hey,” Emma said gently, cupping her cheek. “It’s just us here, honey. There is _nothing_ to be embarrassed about. No one can see you or hear you. No one will know what we did. What we do is our business. Our relationship, it’s a safe place. It’s safe to say you don’t want something, and that boundary will be respected. Always. But it’s also safe to say you _do_ want something, without there being any reason for you to feel ashamed or embarrassed.”

Regina looked up into Emma’s gentle, caring eyes. She had to fight her desire to say something cruel. She loved Emma, but she loathed feeling exposed. And being exposed like she was right now firmly tested her ability to not give into her desire to protect herself, not to lash out.  

“Hey, stay with me. Get out of your head.”

Regina gave a soft smile and wrapped her arms around Emma, who hugged her back firmly.

“I love you, Regina. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“No, I-” Regina hesitated. “I want to.”

Emma placed a hot kiss to her throat before smiling softly at the other woman. She kissed her deeply, enjoying Regina’s moan when she tasted herself on Emma’s tongue. Emma prolonged the kissing, knowing Regina would not let her get anywhere near lips her after she placed her mouth where they both wanted it to go. When she finally pulled away, Regina gave her a salacious look as she slowly slid off the table and turned around. She met her eyes once again as she bent forward, spreading her thighs wide for Emma. There was no hesitation this time as Regina opened up fully, placing herself completely on display.

Emma groaned as she took in the sight, immediately dropping to her knees. She allowed herself one long look before diving in, tongue stroking just as eagerly as before. Regina cried out, hips snapping back and forth as Emma began expertly tonguing her clit. Regina held onto the edge of the table for dear life, closing her eyes as Emma wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked it into her mouth before thrusting two fingers inside of her body. There was no long build up, no teasing, only Emma hurtling her towards the edge and throwing her over.

When she heard Regina scream, Emma sucked harder, drawing out the woman’s orgasm. She didn’t stop touching her for a moment, not wanting the pleasure to dissipate. Instead, she replaced her mouth with her fingers, digging her fingertips under the hood of Regina’s clitoris as she continually worked the fingers from her left hand in and out of Regina’s body.

“Again, baby. Come for me again.”

She glanced up and saw Regina nodding enthusiastically. Emma grinned and shifted, until she was before the place she had wanted to touch earlier. She let out a soft blow of air against the puckered ring, once again biting Regina’s soft cheek when her hips jerked away from the cool air. Emma’s tongue worked circles closer and closer to the area in question, and when her tongue finally made contact, Regina loud out a cry of pleasure.

Regina thrust her hips backwards towards Emma’s face, letting out a moan when a hot tongue lapped eagerly at her other entrance. She was getting light headed from how harshly she was panting against the surface of the table, but she couldn’t help it. It was incredible how delirious with pleasure she got when Emma stimulated that area. She was so incredibly sensitive there, and Emma’s attention was unwavering. Regina’s thighs trembled as she was quickly brought back to the brink of orgasm, her stomach clenching and bearing down as Emma pressed firmly against her G-spot.

Regina screamed, throwing her head back as she thrashed around, jerking like a marionette. Her stomach muscles clenched tight and Regina slipped further down the table, hips bucking wildly. Emma readjusted quickly, following her even as she slid down. She refused to let go: tonguing, stroking, thrusting against every inch of the area between Regina’s legs and ass cheeks in order to prolong the woman’s orgasm. Emma could feel Regina’s wetness slide down the back of her hand, the flood between the woman’s legs increasing with every thrust of Emma’s fingers. Finally, Regina couldn’t take it anymore, and she reached back to push at Emma’s head before collapsing on the table. Emma reluctantly pulled her mouth away, waiting for a minute before slipping out of her girlfriend. She licked her fingers, smirking at the nearly lifeless body on the table. To say Emma was proud of herself would be a complete understatement. She loved fucking Regina until the woman could barely move.

“Get up here,” Regina mumbled, using what little energy she had to speak.

“Right away, boss.”

Regina groaned. Emma sounded entirely too pleased. She peeked one eye open as the blonde joined her on the table, lying on her back next to her. Emma reached out and pulled Regina into her arms, settling the woman on top of her body to cushion her from the hard surface she’d been lying on. Regina lay there quietly for several more minutes, using the time to catch her breath and calm down from the high of her orgasm.

“Fuck,” she finally gasped out, earning a chuckle from the woman beneath her. “You are entirely too good at that.”

Emma kissed the top of her head and nodded.

“I know.”

“You also know not to get near me until you’ve brushed your teeth. Thoroughly.”

“Yeah, yeah, your majesty. I’d rather not though. I can still taste your come in my mouth.”

Regina made a face.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Mm’mm, baby. I’d eat you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if I could.”

Regina shook her head, groaning at the woman’s comment.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“And yet you still love me.”

There was no denying that. Regina shifted, her body now rested enough to move. She moved along Emma’s body until she was straddling her stomach. She reached out and stroked the hair from Emma’s face, smiling down at the beautiful woman before her.

“Hi, baby.”

“Hello,” Regina smiled back at her. She simply looked at her, stroking her hairline.

“What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking… I’m thinking I’ve never felt so at ease with someone before, so comfortable with another human being. Not like this… in such an intimate and vulnerable way,” Regina traced her finger down to the top of Emma’s tank top, fingering the material there. “Thank you, Emma, for what you said earlier. For reassuring me and making me feel better.”

Emma sat up, holding Regina as she readjusted until they were both sitting. She settled one hand on Regina’s hip, the other coming up to cup her cheek tenderly.

“I meant every word, Regina. Our relationship, it’s a safe place. No matter where we are, no matter who we’re with, no matter what we’re doing, I want you to feel safe enough to tell me exactly how you feel and exactly what you want. And normally you do, energetically I might add-”

“Are you trying to tell me I’m bossy?”

“Hell yes,” Emma responded, a grin forming on Regina’s face despite the fact that she was valiantly trying to suppress it. “You are extremely bossy, but I like that because it’s who you are. And mostly, I don’t mind. Anyway, the point is I want you to feel comfortable enough to always be honest, okay? And if what I just did is something you want, tell me. No one will know. If it’s occurring between two consenting adults, Regina, it’s not wrong and it’s not bad, okay? So there’s no reason for you to feel embarrassed. I’m never going to tell anyone, and it’s okay to like it.”

“Thank you,” Regina whispered. “I…”

Emma waited, but when the woman didn’t resume her train of thought, she prompted her.

“You what?” she asked, lifting Regina’s chin with a finger.

Regina searched her eyes before taking a deep breath for courage.

“I may want more… of what just happened. I may want- I may want you to use one of our toys… in the same capacity as you used your mouth.”

Emma inadvertently tensed. Regina wanted that? Emma had thought about it, had fantasized about it, but she never thought the other woman would be okay with it. Not for a long time anyway. But Regina was saying here, now, that she wanted to –at least eventually- and Emma’s breath caught in her throat. The wave of arousal nearly consumed her, so Emma tensed in order to clamp down on her desire to do that right fucking now. She tried to hide the fact that her body went rigid, but Regina obviously felt it when she began pulling back and shaking her head.

“Never mind, I-”

“No, wait. Stop. It’s not a bad reaction. I’m sorry,” Emma said, reaching out and grabbing her girlfriend. “I tensed because… I tensed because I really, really want to Regina. Like, you don’t even fucking know how badly I want to do that, but I thought maybe me throwing you down on this table right and showing you just how much might be a bad idea.”

Regina paused, looking at Emma as though she were deciding if she was lying or not. She must have decided she was telling the truth because she sat back down on Emma thighs and grinned slyly at her.

“Take me home, Sheriff, and I promise I will let you show me how much you enjoy fucking me in the ass on any surface you choose.”

Regina had hardly enough time to finish her sentence before the two were engulfed in a cloud of white smoke.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Chapters 2 and 3 are the EXACT SAME CHAPTER, except in Chapter 2 (this one) Emma uses toys to fuck Regina. In Chapter 3, Emma uses a toy and has a Magic Cock, and Regina gives a quick BJ. If you hate penis/M!P DO NOT READ CHAPTER 3!
> 
> Again, Chapters 2 and 3 are the exact same thing, a continuation of Chapter 1, with alternate sex. Some people requested M!P and others requested dildos. This was my way of fulfilling both requests.

 

As soon as they appeared at the mansion, Regina sent Emma to the bathroom with strict orders to wash her hands and thoroughly brush her teeth. When she heard the water running, Regina walked over to the secret box she kept stored at the back of her closet. She pulled it down from behind her box of keepsakes, and when she had it in her hand, she reached up on her tip toes to where the box had just been. Regina stretched her fingers until she found the plastic package she was looking for and pulled it down as well.

She looked down at the toy, still wrapped in its original packaging. She'd purchased this toy months ago and had immediately hid it behind her "toy box". Emma rarely was the one to retrieve said box, so Regina wasn't worried that her lover would see it. Even if she had been the one to go get their box of sex toys, Emma would never have known there was another toy hidden behind it, waiting for the day it would be called into use. Regina hadn't told anyone about the toy she had purchased- one specifically made for anal sex. She'd kept it a secret, but now she was finally going to get to fulfill one of her many fantasies and she was nearly vibrating with excitement.

Regina then began grabbing other items… gloves, lube, a harness before tossing everything back in the box and deciding to just bring the whole damn thing into the bedroom. Henry was at a summer camp for two weeks, so there was no worry about him interrupting and seeing something he shouldn't. When Regina walked back into the bedroom, she found Emma already sitting on the bed. Her eyes lit up when she saw the box in Regina's hand, a smile instantly forming on her face.

"I like that box. That box means fun things are about to happen."

Regina rolled her eyes before setting it down on the bed and pulling out the items she was looking for. She pulled out the lube and gloves she had set aside earlier before handing the harness over to Emma.

"Hey, where did that come from?" Emma asked, pointing to the packaged toy in Regina's hand.

Regina fought a blush and quickly removed the packaging, turning away to toss it in the garbage before answering her.

"I bought it some months ago."

"Months ago?"

"Mhmm," Regina said dismissively, grabbing the toy and making her way to the bathroom. She took a few extra minutes washing it to give herself a chance to work through her embarrassment. She knew there was no reason to feel embarrassed; Emma had made it quite clear it was okay to want it and that she wanted to as well, but Regina couldn't help it. Part of her was still a little embarrassed.

"What else are you hiding from me?" Emma asked when she finally returned to the bedroom. "What other fantasies do you have that you haven't told me about?"

Regina gave her an indulgent smile.

"Another time dear, or is the one I proposed earlier no longer of interest to you?"

"Oh no!" Emma blurted, quickly standing and reaching for the toy in Regina's hands. "It's of huge interest. Massive interest, colossal even."

Regina chuckled and slowly unbuttoned her top.

"So, Miss Swan. Have you done this before?"

Emma stared as Regina removed her top, her eyes zero-ing in on the woman's chest. She blinked a few times before registering that she'd been asked a question.

"Uh, yeah. I have. A few times."

Emma took a step forward and mouthed the woman's collarbone before licking her tongue up Regina's neck.

"But I've never been this eager to do it. I'm going to have to remember to take it slow."

Regina's mouth fell open as Emma's fingertips trailed up her ribs and snuck around her back. She felt her bra being popped open and quickly aided Emma in removing it. As soon as her breasts were freed, they were covered by two eager hands. Emma palmed and pinched the dark tips, working them as she watched Regina's eyes glaze over before finally closing. The woman had incredibly sensitive breasts, and Emma would be rewarded with a flood of wetness between Regina's legs if she manipulated them correctly.

Months of experimenting had made Emma a bit of an expert in Regina's body, and she used her knowledge to get her girlfriend right back to the point of arousal she'd been not thirty minutes ago. When she heard a soft moan fall from her lover's lips, Emma released the nipple she'd been biting and kissed her way back up to Regina's mouth. She slowly slid her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth, rubbing her tongue along Regina's before sucking it into her mouth. She grazed her teeth along the sensitive muscle, earning herself a deep purr from the woman now wrapped in her arms. She broke the kiss and traced her lips up Regina's jaw, stopping at her ear.

"Do you want to do this or do you want to stop?"

"I want to," Regina panted, her voice laced with arousal. "I want to very much."

"Fuck, me too."

Now armed with Regina's breathy consent, Emma immediately tore at the rest of her lover's clothing. When the woman was naked, Emma dropped to her knees and immediately covered her sex with her mouth. She was beyond excited to take this step, having wanted to do so ever since Regina had first let her slide her fingers inside her back entrance over two months ago. She'd been fantasizing about fucking Regina's ass, and knowing she was now allowed to skyrocketed her arousal.

Emma groaned loudly when her tongue was instantly coated in an abundance of wetness. She quickly lapped it up, only stopping to guide Regina onto the bed. She wanted a better angle, so she waited until Regina was laying back and pulled her hips to the edge of the mattress. She spread her legs, but before she could take another taste, Regina pushed at her shoulder.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, immediately concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Remove your shirt. And your bra."

Emma immediately complied. She then stood, her hand on the button of her jeans.

"My pants too?"

Regina sat up and batted Emma's hands away, looking up into her eyes as she slowly undid the button and then unzipped her jeans. She dragged them down to Emma's calves, only stopping when she could no longer pushed them down without breaking eye contact. She reached out and gripped the woman's thighs, using her foot to push the pants down to Emma's ankles. She then moved her right hand between Emma's legs, turning her hand palm up and cupping her through her underwear.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma hissed, her hips immediately jerking forward.

Regina smirked with satisfaction, dragging her fingers forward and then back again as she watched Emma's face contort with pleasure. She leaned forward and dragged her tongue along the top of Emma's boy shorts, biting at the elastic and pulling away before letting it gently snap against her lover's skin.

"I'm supposed to be touching you," Emma panted, but she made no effort to move away. Watching Regina was way too erotic and she couldn't bring herself to cease the contact.

"You did touch me, and I enjoyed it very much."

Regina lay an open mouth kiss beneath Emma's belly button, dragging a nail up the woman's inner thigh before snaking her finger into her underwear. She slowly ran the pad of her index finger along Emma's dripping slit before pushing it inside. Regina moaned against Emma's hipbone, her stomach tightening when she felt the evidence of her lover's arousal. It coated her knuckles as she explored her sex, and it was much too tempting to keep her other fingers at bay. Two more joined the first before spreading Emma open and pressing against her entrance. Emma cried out in pleasure, her hips bucking forward as Regina lazily inched her fingers inside. When she was filled, Emma's knees buckled and she instinctively reached out to brace herself against Regina's shoulders. She gripped them tight, Regina smirking up at her as she pulled out and gave one firm pump of her hand, filling her to the hilt. Emma groaned loudly, her hips bucking against the slim fingers now pressed deeply inside.

"You feel so good," Emma panted against Regina's temple. "Fuck."

"I love how tight you are, how smooth and wet you are for me. Would you like me to have a taste? Perhaps we can see how quickly you will come for me as well."

"I'm not going to last long," Emma whimpered, her eyes squeezing shut as Regina's mouth moved up and sucked on her nipple.

"That's alright, dear," she replied, after releasing the hardened bud. "I don't expect you to. I do, however, expect you to make good on your earlier promise to fill me once I've finished licking up the evidence of your orgasm."

Emma groaned loudly at the woman's words, quickly nodding in agreement. Regina then stood, grabbing Emma's elbow and flipping them around so that Emma was the one sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't remove her fingers, thoroughly enjoying the way Emma's body squeezed them as she was repositioned.

When her lover was seated, Regina gracefully slid to her knees and began nipping her way to Emma's soaked folds. With a wave of her hands, Emma's underwear disappeared and Regina smiled with satisfaction. While Regina enjoyed slow, gentle touches, Emma enjoyed a slight sting to hers. She liked when Regina dragged her teeth against her skin, and Regina did not hesitate to comply. She liked feeling the fleshy skin between her teeth, and when her lips finally met the apex of Emma's thighs, Regina opened her mouth and gently bit down on the mound before her. Emma gave a slight yelp of surprise, following by a low moan of pleasure when Regina began sucking on the skin between her teeth. Regina released it with an audible pop, admiring the reddened area. There would be a sizable mark there tomorrow. She enjoyed seeing the evidence of their love making on Emma's skin, the dark bruising serving as an erotic reminder of what had taken place.

"Baby, please. I want your mouth."

Normally, Regina would force her to wait (Emma needed to learn patience), but she was still horny from their earlier encounter in the meeting room and she was eager to move things along. The sooner Emma came, the sooner she would take Regina in the way they'd both been fantasising about, so Regina decided to comply. This time.

Regina dragged her teeth down and parted the warm folds with her tongue, the muscle brusquely searching for the sensitive nub hidden there. Emma's hips bucked forward the second Regina's tongue made contact, but they were instantly restrained by an invisible force on her hips.

"Using magic is cheating."

"It's not cheating, dear. It's using the tools at one's disposal."

Before Emma could retort, Regina opened her mouth and firmly sucked her clit between her lips. Emma cried out, cursing loudly as an eager tongue immediately went to work. She bucked her hips on the bed, jerking against the fingers and tongue now working roughly between her legs. She was approaching orgasm much too quickly, but Regina was relentless with her attention. Emma tried to fight it, tried to prolong it, but Regina was all too aware of her lover's attempts to delay the inevitable. She twisted her fingers and repeatedly dug them into Emma's G-spot. Emma was helpless to resist the pleasure now consuming her body, and Regina was smug with the knowledge that there was no way Emma could resist the almost painful way she was stabbing at the swollen, spongy area of her front wall. Regina could keep Emma on edge all day by being soft, gentle, slow. Or, she could twist her fingers and scrape, plunge, jerk her fingers inside of Emma and the pain, coupled with pleasure, would instantly trigger her lover's release.

Emma's head thrashed from one side to the other, her hips bucked wildly against the magic pinning her down, and her back arched into a tight bow as she repeatedly gasped for breath. White hot pleasure sliced through her body as Regina worked her sex, her orgasm hitting her like a freight train. She heaved against her lover, half suspended in mid-air, her muscle seizing as she peaked. Emma stayed frozen for several seconds until her entire body went limp and she collapsed on the bed, gulping down air as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

Regina happily licked at her sex, swallowing the wetness between Emma's thighs. She was incredibly possessive of the things she deemed were hers, and the juices now flowing from Emma's sex were definitely something Regina decided belonged to her. So she lapped until there was nothing left, and when Emma reached out a hand to pull her up to her on the bed, Regina gently withdrew her fingers.

"Fuck. I think you killed me."

Regina chuckled and stroked her brow.

"My days of murdering people are long over, I assure you."

Emma grinned and rolled her eyes, the self-deprecating humour so typical of them both. Regina leaned over and kissed her, and just like that Emma's arousal stirred again. She could taste herself on Regina's tongue, and it immediately spiked her libido.

Emma flipped her girlfriend onto her back, straddling her hips and thrusting her tongue into her mouth. She grabbed Regina's hands and pinned them beside her head, using the leverage she had over the other woman to kiss her soundly. It only took a few swipes of Emma's tongue against Regina's for the woman's hips to begin bucking upwards. There were several points in Regina's body that were incredibly sensitive, and if Emma touched them just right, she could quickly bring her from zero to one hundred. It took even less time now, given that Regina's body was already thrumming with arousal.

Regina pulled away and looked up at Emma through hooded eyelids. The pang of desire that hit Emma as her lover looked at her nearly caused her to double over. The dilated pupils, ruby red lips, flushed cheeks, messy hair all created for an intensely erotic look and Emma was powerless to stop her sudden need to fuck her girlfriend.

Emma moved off of Regina and flipped the woman onto her stomach, yanking her hips up so that her ass was up in the air. She shoved three pillows under Regina's hips before getting up and wrenching the harness from the box, yanking it up to her thighs. She was eager, but she wasn't going to try to touch Regina's back entrance until the woman had at least two vaginal orgasms first. So she reached for their usual toy, slipped it in the ring, and then yanked the harness up the rest of the way.

"Oh no, Emma," Regina protested, eyes wide as she started to get up. "You are not going to put that inside of me the first time."

Emma reached out and put her hand on Regina's hip, trying to stop her from standing up.

"Hey, whoa. It's okay," she reassured. "This isn't going there, honey. I'm going to make you come a couple of times before I try that, okay? I would never try something so big for your first time, don't worry."

The tension in Regina's body lessened. She nodded in acceptance and turned back around, relaxing against the pillows. She felt the bed dip as Emma moved closer, and she shifted her knees apart when Emma hovered above her.

This position was fairly new to them. They'd been together for over a year, but Regina had only been allowing Emma to take her from behind for a few months. It was a huge step for Regina to be in such a position, unable to see what was going to happen and protect herself against a potential threat. She had never allowed a lover to take her like this because she had never trusted anyone enough to allow herself to be in such a vulnerable position. But Emma had never pushed her, had never done anything that would harm her or cause her pain. In fact, she had done nothing but show her respect, doing everything in her power to make Regina feel safe. She was the most careful, gentle, considerate lover Regina had ever had. And after nearly a year of building up trust between the two, Regina had finally felt safe enough to try the position with Emma. Now, it was one of her favourites. Gone was her fear and anxiety, replaced with anticipation and excitement. Regina liked this position because the toy Emma used hit her G-spot with every thrust, Emma had perfect access to her clit, and best of all, she felt Emma's nipples drag along her back every time she thrust into her body. Emma enjoyed it because she loved how hard her Mayor came when she took her like this, not to mention that she liked how deep she could go when she took Regina from behind.

When she was pressed against Regina's backside, Emma wrapped an arm around her hip and slid her fingers forward until she was at Regina's folds. She parted them, her index finger immediately zero-ing in on the hardened nub she was looking for. She rubbed several gentle circles until Regina's hips were jerking roughly against her hand before moving lower and sliding two fingers inside. Regina grunted in approval, bucking into Emma's hand as she was filled. Emma pumped her fingers several times, stretching the woman in preparation for the toy. When she was satisfied Regina was ready, Emma withdrew her fingers and gripped the dildo jutting proudly from the harness. She dragged it up and down the dripping folds, pulling away when Regina moaned and bucked backwards. She swiped her fingers at her entrance, gathering Regina's juices on her fingers and coating the tip of the toy. She then leaned forward, guiding it between Regina's legs.

"Are you ready, Madam Mayor?"

"Yes. Fuck me, Emma."

Regina's bedroom voice could bring Emma to her knees, and hearing the woman beg to be fucked was not something Emma could resist. She gently pressed forward, listening to the sound of Regina's breathing as Emma inched inside. Her fingers massaged Regina's clit as she pressed the dildo further into her girlfriend's body. Emma couldn't feel exactly how deep she was, and sometimes when Emma thought she was going slowly enough, the cessation of Regina's breathing would let her know that she was moving too fast. Regina always held her breath when she was in pain, a fact that Emma had unfortunately learnt from experience. She had been overwhelmed with guilt the time she had learnt that she'd hurt Regina by thrusting into her too quickly because hadn't known she was causing her lover pain. Now, Emma made sure every single time to pay attention to the way Regina was breathing, and if she heard even the slightest hitch, she immediately stopped.

Emma was happy to note that right now, Regina was alternating between low moans and harsh pants, an indication that the woman was thoroughly enjoying the way Emma was pressing inside of her.

"More, Emma. Harder."

Emma complied, filling her completely before pulling out half an inch and pressing back inside.

"Yes," Regina hissed, her hips automatically pressing back against Emma's.

Emma moved slowly at first, her fingers never leaving Regina's clit as her hips worked the toy in and out of her body. Regina was quickly climbing to her peak, her hands gripping the comforter as she spread her thighs further apart, encouraging Emma to press deeper.

Emma pulled her hand away from between her lover's legs. She gripped Regina's hips with both hands, tilting them forward and giving a hard thrust of her hips. Regina gasped in pleasure, nodding as she eagerly wiggled her body backwards, looking for more contact. Emma's right hand found its way back between Regina's legs as she sucked the index finger of her left hand into her mouth. When it was properly slick, she brought it down between Regina's legs and decided to press it to her lover's entrance, scooping up a finger of wetness. She then stilled her hips, causing Regina to groan in protest.

" _Emma_ ," Regina pleaded, "don't stop."

Emma thrust her hips forward once as a warning, and Regina moaned loudly. She got the message though, and she quickly complied by keeping still. Emma could delay her orgasm inevitably if she wanted to, and Regina was not willing to risk that happening. She gasped when she felt Emma's finger swipe at her back entrance, lazily stroking before gently pressing the tip inside. Emma waited a second before slowly pressing in some more, and when her finger was buried to the second knuckle, she gently began moving her hips forward.

The second Emma's hips began moving, Regina quickly thrust back, knowing she was now "allowed" to move as well. Emma very rarely took control of anything in their relationship, preferring to let Regina set the pace and take the reins. There were, however, times when Emma liked to take control and now that Regina trusted her, she found she enjoyed it as well. She liked bossy Emma, the woman's confidence and dominant attitude did wonders to Regina's libido. Emma did so rarely, and so it was a special treat when her assertive side came out.

"You're so beautiful, baby," Emma purred. "I love how tight you are around my finger."

Regina buried her face in the blankets, moaning as Emma's finger pressed so intimately inside of her. Every time her finger pressed forward in her ass, Emma's hips pulled the dildo nearly all the way out of her vagina. When she pulled her finger back, Emma then pressed the dildo as far into Regina as she could. As her lover's finger and hips moved, Regina was constantly filled and emptied, stretched and stroked. The constant stimulation of her most sensitive areas quickly hurled her towards the edge, and when she announced her impending orgasm, Emma immediately stopped.

"No! Emma," Regina cried out in frustration, thrusting herself back on Emma's cock.

Emma immediately grabbed her hip, stilling her movements with a firm hand.

"I'm not ready for you to come yet."

"I need to," she protested.

"Not yet," Emma responded decisively. "I'm not done fucking you."

"You don't need to stop, Emma," she growled. "That's the point. _Fuck me._ "

As tempted as she was to give in, Emma did not. She knew that Regina would come that much harder if she made her wait, so she stilled her movements and reached for the lube on the night table. She drizzled a generous amount on her index and middle fingers, coating them completely before putting the bottle down. She waited a few seconds for the substance to warm before then pressing her fingertips between Regina's firm globes.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation, breathing heavily as Emma's fingers gently massaged her back entrance. When two fingertips slowly pressed inside, she moaned loudly, hips thrusting back of their own accord. Emma gave her hip a firm squeeze and halted all movement until Regina complied and stilled. A fresh wave of wetness flooded between her legs when Emma pressed her fingers in all the way, pausing to give her a moment to adjust before pulling back out. She pushed in again, and when her fingers were buried as deep as they could go, Emma loosened her grip on her Mayor's hip. Emma pulled her hips back and slowly dragged the toy out to the very tip, thoroughly enjoying the whine of disapproval that fell from her lover's lips as she was nearly emptied. She waited a second before filling her in one hard thrust, a grin forming on her face when Regina cried out in ecstasy.

Emma was done waiting. After giving Regina another couple of gentle thrusts, she began pumping her hips more forcefully. Regina moaned in appreciation, meeting her thrust for thrust as Emma filled her over and over again. As Regina began losing control, Emma's fingers plunged more roughly inside. She watched as her lover readjusted her hips, but she didn't pause her movements as she continued fucking her girlfriend.

Regina shifted up onto her knees, lifting herself from the pile of pillows she had been resting on. She bent slightly forward onto her palms, bearing her weight on her arms just enough to brace herself. Regina then began actively thrusting her hips back against Emma's, meeting her hips as Emma fucked into her. Her head dropped forward as their movements began more aggressive, the added pressure to her lower body causing her pussy to tighten against Emma's cock.

Emma groaned when she felt the slight resistance, knowing that it was because Regina's sex was now gripping the toy tight. It meant Regina was getting close, so Emma bent forward and draped herself over her lover, knowing that the shift in angle would drive Regina wild. She did not disappoint: Regina let out a harsh cry when Emma jerked her hips forward, the tip of the dildo perfectly aligned to press against her G-spot. She could feel Regina vibrate beneath her. The woman was now rapidly approaching orgasm, so Emma sped up her hips, curling and extending her fingers inside of Regina as she did.

Regina couldn't catch her breath. She couldn't hear because the sound blood roared in her ears. She couldn't see she was so blinded by pleasure. The only thing she could do was feel. She could feel every single inch of Emma's invading cock and probing fingers, alternating as they filled and withdrew from her body, overloading her senses and pushing her towards what was going to be an all-consuming orgasm. Her stomach was clenched so tight, pressed so low in her body it felt like it was down between her legs. Regina was bent in half, moaning and gasping and panting as pleasure grew between her legs and spread through her veins. Her orgasm built behind her clit, and with every swipe of Emma's fingers it grew sharper, bigger until she was almost there, so close she could nearly touch it. And then Emma changed her rhythm, this time thrusting in with her fingers at the same time as she fucked her cock in deep, and Regina screamed as fire exploded through her body, her orgasm tearing through her and stealing all the breath from her lungs.

Regina came hard, her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as her voice was silenced from the power of her climax. Her body tensed, her pussy clenched tight as Emma relentlessly fucked in and out, refusing to let her pleasure wane. Regina could feel pressure building inside of her body as Emma continued fucking her, thighs slick with wetness as her orgasm seeped between her legs. She shook and gasped when Emma bumped her hips, propelling Regina forward onto the pillows. She collapsed, but Emma continued fucking her, continued rubbing her clit, and the pressure built and built until it finally burst. And then Regina screamed.

She screamed as white hot pleasure sliced through her core, and a flood of wetness burst from between her legs. Emma watched as Regina ejaculated fluid from her sex, a pang of arousal hitting her square in the stomach. She bent forward and fucked her faster, chasing her own orgasm as Regina cried out and bucked in her arms. Mere seconds later Emma, tensed above her lover, forehead dropping against Regina's shoulder as she groaned loudly and ground her hips against Regina's sex. Regina knew Emma wasn't finished, but if she didn't stop her now, she knew they would both be too spent to switch to fucking her other hole. She didn't want to wait, so she reached back and firmly pushed back against Emma's hips.

"Stop. Fuck my ass, Emma. Now. I want you to take me."

Emma groaned loudly and quickly complied, pulling both the dildo and her fingers from Regina's body. She jumped off the bed and moved to remove the dildo when she felt Regina's delicate fingers wrap around her wrist. She looked up in confusion until she noticed the slight wave of the other woman's hand, a small mist of magic engulfing the fingers that had been in her lover's ass.

"Sorry," Emma said apologetically. She should have cleaned her hand before touching anything, but she was just so eager that she'd forgotten.

"You're forgiven this time. Now hurry."

With her freshly cleansed hand, Emma ripped down the harness and yanked out the toy, gripping it with one hand as she inserted the new toy with the other. She then grabbed the bottle of lube and climbed back onto the mattress, joining Regina where she had moved to the part of the bed that was not wet. When she was situated behind her, Emma gave a loving stroke against Regina's lower back with her free hand before withdrawing it to open the cap of the bottle of lube. She dropped a very generous amount on the toy in the harness, as well as against Regina's anus, before tossing it aside onto the floor.

"Very classy, miss Swan, tossing that so carelessly onto my bedroom floor."

"I promise I'll fuck you so hard you'll forget about it, alright?"

Regina moaned in response.

"Please do," she encouraged, jerking her hips back as a hint.

Emma parted her lover's thighs further, sitting on her heels as she brought the toy they had used earlier between Regina's folds. She gently inserted it into her dripping pussy, pressing it as far as it would go before rising up on two knees. She thoroughly enjoyed Regina's groan as she was filled, and she was looking forward to hearing it again as she pressed herself into her other hole. She shifted until the smaller toy was pressed to Regina's back entrance, swiping it in two small circles as a warning that she was there.

"Are you okay? You really want to do this?"

"Yes, Emma," Regina reassured. "I want you to fuck me."

"Okay," Emma panted, more than happy to oblige.

Emma slowly, carefully pressed the toy forward, pausing as soon as she had the very top of the tip in. She then gently pushed a little more, stopping when she had inserted an inch inside of Regina's body.

"Emma, you don't have to go so slowly. I'm okay."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I know, darling," Regina soothed, "but I'm okay. Please, don't worry. I'll tell you if it's too much."

"Okay," Emma acquiesced, gently pressing the first quarter inside. She then pulled back an inch before pressing halfway in, only to pull back a little again and pressing more inside.

Emma continued the dance of pushing a couple of inches forward before pulling one inch back, repeating the movement until she was finally all of the way in. She couldn't believe how tight she was, and Emma's clit clenched in arousal. Regina moaned loudly as soon as Emma had filled her completely, both holes now stretched around the toys inside of her body. She groaned and pulled forward before moving her hips back, fucking herself on Emma's cock. Her ass was so deliciously full, and she thoroughly enjoyed the pressure between her cheeks. Regina felt stretched open, but not painfully so. When Emma reached around between her legs and slowly pulled out the other toy and then thrust it back into her cunt, stars burst behind her eyes. There was no need to go slowly now. She needed Emma to fuck her.

"Emma. Take me. Fuck me. Make me come."

Emma groaned loudly and eagerly complied, jogging her hips and revelling in the erotic moan that fell from her lover's lips. She wrapped her right hand around Regina's hip, sliding her fingers forward and pressing them firmly to her clit. Her left hand gripped the larger toy, sliding it in and out of Regina's pussy as her hips fucked the smaller toy into her ass.

Regina was almost delirious with pleasure by the time Emma began fucking her. She had never been so full before, and her body was already high from the other orgasms she had experienced. She began mewling and writhing under Emma's careful ministrations, her body curled forward as yet another orgasm built between her legs. She could feel the familiar pressure from earlier, her body not yet finished expelling the fluid it had started to in her last orgasm. She tensed, unsure if she should warn her lover or not.

"What's wrong, baby?" Emma asked with concern, stopping the movement of her hips.

"Emma, I think I'm going to come again."

"Good, baby. Come for me."

"No, I… I'm going to… I'm going to _ejaculate_ once again."

"Fuck," Emma panted, the throb of arousal causing her to jerk her hips roughly into Regina. "Yes, baby. Yes, again. Do it again."

With Emma's encouragement, Regina stopped resisting and relaxed her body, allowing herself to continue the climb to ecstasy her body desperately wanted to achieve.

"Come on, Regina. Come for me. I want you to fuck yourself against me, come all over my cock. I want to feel you squeeze me as you scream."

Regina dropped her head into the pillow she had gripped in her hands, Emma's words igniting a fire in her already heated belly. She was hurtled forward towards climax, and she began squirming uncontrollably as Emma expertly manipulated her clit, fucked into her ass, and pressed the dildo into her pussy.

"Emma. Emma, please."

"You like that, do you, Madam Mayor? Do you like the way your Sheriff fucks you raw? What would the townsfolk think if they saw you now, spread open for me and begging me to make you squirt all over the bed? What would they think if they knew you let me fuck your ass, bent you forward and fucked you until you screamed my name?"

Regina couldn't help it. The words, Emma's husky voice, the fingers on her clit, the cock in her ass, the dildo in her pussy, the combination of pleasure overwhelmed her senses and Regina did exactly as Emma predicted as she was sent hurdling over the edge: she screamed Emma's name and gushed fluid from her pussy, soaking Emma's hand as the woman fucked her. Emma refused to stop, knowing she could pull at least one, if not two more orgasms from her lover. She thrust through Regina's thrashing, never removing her fingers from her girlfriend's clit as the woman's body contorted with pleasure. Emma stroked, pinched, swiped, rubbed and when Regina tensed and screamed again, Emma immediately followed her over the edge, crying out against her sweat covered skin.

The women collapsed in a heap of sweaty limbs, Regina using the last of her energy to magic away the toys still filling her body. Emma groaned as the toys disappeared, but Regina wasn't sure if that was due to the powerful orgasm or if she was protesting the removal of the toy from her ass. Either way, Regina was too spent to care.

Emma rolled off of her lover when they'd both taken a moment to rest, pulling her into her arms and holding her close. She gave one final exhale before moaning contently, gently kissing Regina's forehead.

"God, I love having sex with you."

"The feeling is quite mutual, dear."

"I'm so glad you told me you wanted that. That's probably the best sex I've ever had."

"The best sex you've had _so far_ ," Regina correctly, yawning against Emma's throat. "I have an entire repertoire of fantasies ready to be fulfilled, Miss Swan."

"You do? Well then, I look forward to trying out each and every one of them."

"As do I," Regina mumbled tiredly, before falling asleep in her lover's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sooooo I guess this is going to be a smutfest story? I am open to ideas for Regina's other fantasies. If any sound like something I can write or would enjoy writing, I will definitely use your idea and develop another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is the exact same chapter as Chapter 2, except in this one Emma has a Magic Cock, and Regina gives her a quick BJ. If you do not like M!P, please skip this chapter. If you enjoy it (as I do lol), read on!

 

As soon as they appeared at the mansion, Regina sent Emma to the bathroom with strict orders to wash her hands and thoroughly brush her teeth. When she heard the water running, Regina walked over to the secret box she kept stored at the back of her closet. She pulled it down from behind her box of keepsakes, and when she had it in her hand, she reached up on her tip toes to where the box had just been. Regina stretched her fingers until she found the plastic package she was looking for and pulled it down as well.

She looked down at the toy, still wrapped in its original packaging. She'd purchased this toy months ago and had immediately hid it behind her "toy box". Emma rarely was the one to retrieve said box, so Regina wasn't worried that her lover would see it. Even if she had been the one to go get their box of sex toys, Emma would never have known there was another toy hidden behind it, waiting for the day it would be called into use. Regina hadn't told anyone about the toy she had purchased- one specifically made for anal sex. She'd kept it a secret, but now she was finally going to get to fulfill one of her many fantasies and she was nearly vibrating with excitement.

Regina then began grabbing other items… gloves, lube, a harness before tossing everything back in the box and deciding to just bring the whole damn thing into the bedroom. Henry was at a summer camp for two weeks, so there was no worry about him interrupting and seeing something he shouldn't. When Regina walked back into the bedroom, she found Emma already sitting on the bed. Her eyes lit up when she saw the box in Regina's hand, a smile instantly forming on her face.

"I like that box. That box means fun things are about to happen."

Regina rolled her eyes before setting it down on the bed and pulling out the items she was looking for. She pulled out the lube and gloves she had set aside earlier before handing the harness over to Emma.

"Hey, where did that come from?" Emma asked, pointing to the packaged toy in Regina's hand.

Regina fought a blush and quickly removed the packaging, turning away to toss it in the garbage before answering her.

"I bought it some months ago."

"Months ago?"

"Mhmm," Regina said dismissively, grabbing the toy and making her way to the bathroom. She took a few extra minutes washing it to give herself a chance to work through her embarrassment. She knew there was no reason to feel embarrassed; Emma had made it quite clear it was okay to want it and that she wanted to as well, but Regina couldn't help it. Part of her was still a little embarrassed.

"What else are you hiding from me?" Emma asked when she finally returned to the bedroom. "What other fantasies do you have that you haven't told me about?"

Regina gave her an indulgent smile.

"Another time dear, or is the one I proposed earlier no longer of interest to you?"

"Oh no!" Emma blurted, quickly standing and reaching for the toy in Regina's hands. "It's of huge interest. Massive interest, colossal even."

Regina chuckled and slowly unbuttoned her top.

"So, Miss Swan. Have you done this before?"

Emma stared as Regina removed her top, her eyes zero-ing in on the woman's chest. She blinked a few times before registering that she'd been asked a question.

"Uh, yeah. I have. A few times."

Emma took a step forward and mouthed the woman's collarbone before licking her tongue up Regina's neck.

"But I've never been this eager to do it. I'm going to have to remember to take it slow."

Regina's mouth fell open as Emma's fingertips trailed up her ribs and snuck around her back. She felt her bra being popped open and quickly aided Emma in removing it. As soon as her breasts were freed, they were covered by two eager hands. Emma palmed and pinched the dark tips, working them as she watched Regina's eyes glaze over before finally closing. The woman had incredibly sensitive breasts, and Emma would be rewarded with a flood of wetness between Regina's legs if she manipulated them correctly.

Months of experimenting had made Emma a bit of an expert in Regina's body, and she used her knowledge to get her girlfriend right back to the point of arousal she'd been not thirty minutes ago. When she heard a soft moan fall from her lover's lips, Emma released the nipple she'd been biting and kissed her way back up to Regina's mouth. She slowly slid her tongue inside her girlfriend's mouth, rubbing her tongue along Regina's before sucking it into her mouth. She grazed her teeth along the sensitive muscle, earning herself a deep purr from the woman now wrapped in her arms. She broke the kiss and traced her lips up Regina's jaw, stopping at her ear.

"Do you want to do this or do you want to stop?"

"I want to," Regina panted, her voice laced with arousal. "I want to very much."

"Fuck, me too."

Now armed with Regina's breathy consent, Emma immediately tore at the rest of her lover's clothing. When the woman was naked, Emma dropped to her knees and immediately covered her sex with her mouth. She was beyond excited to take this step, having wanted to do so ever since Regina had first let her slide her fingers inside her back entrance over two months ago. She'd been fantasizing about fucking Regina's ass, and knowing she was now allowed to skyrocketed her arousal.

Emma groaned loudly when her tongue was instantly coated in an abundance of wetness. She quickly lapped it up, only stopping to guide Regina onto the bed. She wanted a better angle, so she waited until Regina was laying back and pulled her hips to the edge of the mattress. She spread her legs, but before she could take another taste, Regina pushed at her shoulder.

"Wait."

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, immediately concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Remove your shirt. And your bra."

Emma immediately complied. She then stood, her hand on the button of her jeans.

"My pants too?"

Regina sat up and batted Emma's hands away, looking up into her eyes as she slowly undid the button and then unzipped her jeans. She dragged them down to Emma's calves, only stopping when she could no longer pushed them down without breaking eye contact. She reached out and gripped the woman's thighs, using her foot to push the pants down to Emma's ankles. She then moved her right hand between Emma's legs, turning her hand palm up and cupping her through her underwear.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma hissed, her hips immediately jerking forward.

Regina smirked with satisfaction, dragging her fingers forward and then back again as she watched Emma's face contort with pleasure. She leaned forward and dragged her tongue along the top of Emma's boy shorts, biting at the elastic and pulling away before letting it gently snap against her lover's skin.

"I'm supposed to be touching you," Emma panted, but she made no effort to move away. Watching Regina was way too erotic and she couldn't bring herself to cease the contact.

"You did touch me, and I enjoyed it very much."

Regina lay an open mouth kiss beneath Emma's belly button, dragging a nail up the woman's inner thigh before snaking her finger into her underwear. She slowly ran the pad of her index finger along Emma's dripping slit before pushing it inside. Regina moaned against Emma's hipbone, her stomach tightening when she felt the evidence of her lover's arousal. It coated her knuckles as she explored her sex, and it was much too tempting to keep her other fingers at bay. Two more joined the first before spreading Emma open and pressing against her entrance. Emma cried out in pleasure, her hips bucking forward as Regina lazily inched her fingers inside. When she was filled, Emma's knees buckled and she instinctively reached out to brace herself against Regina's shoulders. She gripped them tight, Regina smirking up at her as she pulled out and gave one firm pump of her hand, filling her to the hilt. Emma groaned loudly, her hips bucking against the slim fingers now pressed deeply inside.

"You feel so good," Emma panted against Regina's temple. "Fuck."

"I love how tight you are, how smooth and wet you are for me. Would you like me to have a taste? Perhaps we can see how quickly you will come for me as well."

"I'm not going to last long," Emma whimpered, her eyes squeezing shut as Regina's mouth moved up and sucked on her nipple.

"That's alright, dear," she replied, after releasing the hardened bud. "I don't expect you to. I do, however, expect you to make good on your earlier promise to fill me once I've finished licking up the evidence of your orgasm."

Emma groaned loudly at the woman's words, quickly nodding in agreement. Regina then stood, grabbing Emma's elbow and flipping them around so that Emma was the one sitting on the edge of the bed. She didn't remove her fingers, thoroughly enjoying the way Emma's body squeezed them as she was repositioned.

When her lover was seated, Regina gracefully slid to her knees and began nipping her way to Emma's soaked folds. With a wave of her hands, Emma's underwear disappeared and Regina smiled with satisfaction. While Regina enjoyed slow, gentle touches, Emma enjoyed a slight sting to hers. She liked when Regina dragged her teeth against her skin, and Regina did not hesitate to comply. She liked feeling the fleshy skin between her teeth, and when her lips finally met the apex of Emma's thighs, Regina opened her mouth and gently bit down on the mound before her. Emma gave a slight yelp of surprise, following by a low moan of pleasure when Regina began sucking on the skin between her teeth. Regina released it with an audible pop, admiring the reddened area. There would be a sizable mark there tomorrow. She enjoyed seeing the evidence of their love making on Emma's skin, the dark bruising serving as an erotic reminder of what had taken place.

"Baby, please. I want your mouth."

Normally, Regina would force her to wait (Emma needed to learn patience), but she was still horny from their earlier encounter in the meeting room and she was eager to move things along. The sooner Emma came, the sooner she would take Regina in the way they'd both been fantasising about, so Regina decided to comply. This time.

Regina dragged her teeth down and parted the warm folds with her tongue, the muscle brusquely searching for the sensitive nub hidden there. Emma's hips bucked forward the second Regina's tongue made contact, but they were instantly restrained by an invisible force on her hips.

"Using magic is cheating."

"It's not cheating, dear. It's using the tools at one's disposal."

Before Emma could retort, Regina opened her mouth and firmly sucked her clit between her lips. Emma cried out, cursing loudly as an eager tongue immediately went to work. She bucked her hips on the bed, jerking against the fingers and tongue now working roughly between her legs. She was approaching orgasm much too quickly, but Regina was relentless with her attention. Emma tried to fight it, tried to prolong it, but Regina was all too aware of her lover's attempts to delay the inevitable. She twisted her fingers and repeatedly dug them into Emma's G-spot. Emma was helpless to resist the pleasure now consuming her body, and Regina was smug with the knowledge that there was no way Emma could resist the almost painful way she was stabbing at the swollen, spongy area of her front wall. Regina could keep Emma on edge all day by being soft, gentle, slow. Or, she could twist her fingers and scrape, plunge, jerk her fingers inside of Emma and the pain, coupled with pleasure, would instantly trigger her lover's release.

Emma's head thrashed from one side to the other, her hips bucked wildly against the magic pinning her down, and her back arched into a tight bow as she repeatedly gasped for breath. White hot pleasure sliced through her body as Regina worked her sex, her orgasm hitting her like a freight train. She heaved against her lover, half suspended in mid-air, her muscle seizing as she peaked. Emma stayed frozen for several seconds until her entire body went limp and she collapsed on the bed, gulping down air as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

Regina happily licked at her sex, swallowing the wetness between Emma's thighs. She was incredibly possessive of the things she deemed were hers, and the juices now flowing from Emma's sex were definitely something Regina decided belonged to her. So she lapped until there was nothing left, and when Emma reached out a hand to pull her up to her on the bed, Regina gently withdrew her fingers.

"Fuck. I think you killed me."

Regina chuckled and stroked her brow.

"My days of murdering people are long over, I assure you."

Emma grinned and rolled her eyes, the self-deprecating humour so typical of them both. Regina leaned over and kissed her, and just like that Emma's arousal stirred again. She could taste herself on Regina's tongue, and it immediately spiked her libido.

Emma flipped her girlfriend onto her back, straddling her hips and thrusting her tongue into her mouth. She grabbed Regina's hands and pinned them beside her head, using the leverage she had over the other woman to kiss her soundly. It only took a few swipes of Emma's tongue against Regina's for the woman's hips to begin bucking upwards. There were several points in Regina's body that were incredibly sensitive, and if Emma touched them just right, she could quickly bring her from zero to one hundred. It took even less time now, given that Regina's body was already thrumming with arousal.

Regina pulled away and looked up at Emma through hooded eyelids. The pang of desire that hit Emma as her lover looked at her nearly caused her to double over. The dilated pupils, ruby red lips, flushed cheeks, messy hair all created for an intensely erotic look and Emma was powerless to stop her sudden need to fuck her girlfriend.

Emma moved off of Regina and flipped the woman onto her stomach, yanking her hips up so that her ass was up in the air. She shoved three pillows under Regina's hips before getting up and wrenching the harness from the box, yanking it up to her thighs. She was eager, but she wasn't going to try to touch Regina's back entrance until the woman had at least two vaginal orgasms first. So she reached for their usual toy, slipped it in the ring, and then yanked the harness up the rest of the way.

"Oh no, Emma," Regina protested, eyes wide as she started to get up. "You are not going to put that inside of me the first time."

Emma reached out and put her hand on Regina's hip, trying to stop her from standing up.

"Hey, whoa. It's okay," she reassured. "This isn't going there, honey. I'm going to make you come a couple of times before I try that, okay? I would never try something so big for your first time, don't worry."

The tension in Regina's body lessened. She nodded in acceptance and turned back around, relaxing against the pillows. She felt the bed dip as Emma moved closer, and she shifted her knees apart when Emma hovered above her.

This position was fairly new to them. They'd been together for over a year, but Regina had only been allowing Emma to take her from behind for a few months. It was a huge step for Regina to be in such a position, unable to see what was going to happen and protect herself against a potential threat. She had never allowed a lover to take her like this because she had never trusted anyone enough to allow herself to be in such a vulnerable position. But Emma had never pushed her, had never done anything that would harm her or cause her pain. In fact, she had done nothing but show her respect, doing everything in her power to make Regina feel safe. She was the most careful, gentle, considerate lover Regina had ever had. And after nearly a year of building up trust between the two, Regina had finally felt safe enough to try the position with Emma. Now, it was one of her favourites. Gone was her fear and anxiety, replaced with anticipation and excitement. Regina liked this position because the toy Emma used hit her G-spot with every thrust, Emma had perfect access to her clit, and best of all, she felt Emma's nipples drag along her back every time she thrust into her body. Emma enjoyed it because she loved how hard her Mayor came when she took her like this, not to mention that she liked how deep she could go when she took Regina from behind.

When she was pressed against Regina's backside, Emma wrapped an arm around her hip and slid her fingers forward until she was at Regina's folds. She parted them, her index finger immediately zero-ing in on the hardened nub she was looking for. She rubbed several gentle circles until Regina's hips were jerking roughly against her hand before moving lower and sliding two fingers inside. Regina grunted in approval, bucking into Emma's hand as she was filled. Emma pumped her fingers several times, stretching the woman in preparation for the toy. When she was satisfied Regina was ready, Emma withdrew her fingers and gripped the dildo jutting proudly from the harness. She dragged it up and down the dripping folds, pulling away when Regina moaned and bucked backwards. She swiped her fingers at her entrance, gathering Regina's juices on her fingers and coating the tip of the toy. She then leaned forward, guiding it between Regina's legs.

"Are you ready, Madam Mayor?"

"Yes. Fuck me, Emma."

Regina's bedroom voice could bring Emma to her knees, and hearing the woman beg to be fucked was not something Emma could resist. She gently pressed forward, listening to the sound of Regina's breathing as Emma inched inside. Her fingers massaged Regina's clit as she pressed the dildo further into her girlfriend's body. Emma couldn't feel exactly how deep she was, and sometimes when Emma thought she was going slowly enough, the cessation of Regina's breathing would let her know that she was moving too fast. Regina always held her breath when she was in pain, a fact that Emma had unfortunately learnt from experience. She had been overwhelmed with guilt the time she had learnt that she'd hurt Regina by thrusting into her too quickly because hadn't known she was causing her lover pain. Now, Emma made sure every single time to pay attention to the way Regina was breathing, and if she heard even the slightest hitch, she immediately stopped.

Emma was happy to note that right now, Regina was alternating between low moans and harsh pants, an indication that the woman was thoroughly enjoying the way Emma was pressing inside of her.

"More, Emma. Harder."

Emma complied, filling her completely before pulling out half an inch and pressing back inside.

"Yes," Regina hissed, her hips automatically pressing back against Emma's.

Emma moved slowly at first, her fingers never leaving Regina's clit as her hips worked the toy in and out of her body. Regina was quickly climbing to her peak, her hands gripping the comforter as she spread her thighs further apart, encouraging Emma to press deeper.

Emma pulled her hand away from between her lover's legs. She gripped Regina's hips with both hands, tilting them forward and giving a hard thrust of her hips. Regina gasped in pleasure, nodding as she eagerly wiggled her body backwards, looking for more contact. Emma's right hand found its way back between Regina's legs as she sucked the index finger of her left hand into her mouth. When it was properly slick, she brought it down between Regina's legs and decided to press it to her lover's entrance, scooping up a finger of wetness. She then stilled her hips, causing Regina to groan in protest.

" _Emma_ ," Regina pleaded, "don't stop."

Emma thrust her hips forward once as a warning, and Regina moaned loudly. She got the message though, and she quickly complied by keeping still. Emma could delay her orgasm inevitably if she wanted to, and Regina was not willing to risk that happening. She gasped when she felt Emma's finger swipe at her back entrance, lazily stroking before gently pressing the tip inside. Emma waited a second before slowly pressing in some more, and when her finger was buried to the second knuckle, she gently began moving her hips forward.

The second Emma's hips began moving, Regina quickly thrust back, knowing she was now "allowed" to move as well. Emma very rarely took control of anything in their relationship, preferring to let Regina set the pace and take the reins. There were, however, times when Emma liked to take control and now that Regina trusted her, she found she enjoyed it as well. She liked bossy Emma, the woman's confidence and dominant attitude did wonders to Regina's libido. Emma did so rarely, and so it was a special treat when her assertive side came out.

"You're so beautiful, baby," Emma purred. "I love how tight you are around my finger."

Regina buried her face in the blankets, moaning as Emma's finger pressed so intimately inside of her. Every time her finger pressed forward in her ass, Emma's hips pulled the dildo nearly all the way out of her vagina. When she pulled her finger back, Emma then pressed the dildo as far into Regina as she could. As her lover's finger and hips moved, Regina was constantly filled and emptied, stretched and stroked. The constant stimulation of her most sensitive areas quickly hurled her towards the edge, and when she announced her impending orgasm, Emma immediately stopped.

"No! Emma," Regina cried out in frustration, thrusting herself back on Emma's cock.

Emma immediately grabbed her hip, stilling her movements with a firm hand.

"I'm not ready for you to come yet."

"I need to," she protested.

"Not yet," Emma responded decisively. "I'm not done fucking you."

"You don't need to stop, Emma," she growled. "That's the point. _Fuck me._ "

As tempted as she was to give in, Emma did not. She knew that Regina would come that much harder if she made her wait, so she stilled her movements and reached for the lube on the night table. She drizzled a generous amount on her index and middle fingers, coating them completely before putting the bottle down. She waited a few seconds for the substance to warm before then pressing her fingertips between Regina's firm globes.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation, breathing heavily as Emma's fingers gently massaged her back entrance. When two fingertips slowly pressed inside, she moaned loudly, hips thrusting back of their own accord. Emma gave her hip a firm squeeze and halted all movement until Regina complied and stilled. A fresh wave of wetness flooded between her legs when Emma pressed her fingers in all the way, pausing to give her a moment to adjust before pulling back out. She pushed in again, and when her fingers were buried as deep as they could go, Emma loosened her grip on her Mayor's hip. Emma pulled her hips back and slowly dragged the toy out to the very tip, thoroughly enjoying the whine of disapproval that fell from her lover's lips as she was nearly emptied. She waited a second before filling her in one hard thrust, a grin forming on her face when Regina cried out in ecstasy.

Emma was done waiting. After giving Regina another couple of gentle thrusts, she began pumping her hips more forcefully. Regina moaned in appreciation, meeting her thrust for thrust as Emma filled her over and over again. As Regina began losing control, Emma's fingers plunged more roughly inside. She watched as her lover readjusted her hips, but she didn't pause her movements as she continued fucking her girlfriend.

Regina shifted up onto her knees, lifting herself from the pile of pillows she had been resting on. She bent slightly forward onto her palms, bearing her weight on her arms just enough to brace herself. Regina then began actively thrusting her hips back against Emma's, meeting her hips as Emma fucked into her. Her head dropped forward as their movements began more aggressive, the added pressure to her lower body causing her pussy to tighten against Emma's cock.

Emma groaned when she felt the slight resistance, knowing that it was because Regina's sex was now gripping the toy tight. It meant Regina was getting close, so Emma bent forward and draped herself over her lover, knowing that the shift in angle would drive Regina wild. She did not disappoint: Regina let out a harsh cry when Emma jerked her hips forward, the tip of the dildo perfectly aligned to press against her G-spot. She could feel Regina vibrate beneath her. The woman was now rapidly approaching orgasm, so Emma sped up her hips, curling and extending her fingers inside of Regina as she did.

Regina couldn't catch her breath. She couldn't hear because the sound blood roared in her ears. She couldn't see she was so blinded by pleasure. The only thing she could do was feel. She could feel every single inch of Emma's invading cock and probing fingers, alternating as they filled and withdrew from her body, overloading her senses and pushing her towards what was going to be an all-consuming orgasm. Her stomach was clenched so tight, pressed so low in her body it felt like it was down between her legs. Regina was bent in half, moaning and gasping and panting as pleasure grew between her legs and spread through her veins. Her orgasm built behind her clit, and with every swipe of Emma's fingers it grew sharper, bigger until she was almost there, so close she could nearly touch it. And then Emma changed her rhythm, this time thrusting in with her fingers at the same time as she fucked her cock in deep, and Regina screamed as fire exploded through her body, her orgasm tearing through her and stealing all the breath from her lungs.

Regina came hard, her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as her voice was silenced from the power of her climax. Her body tensed, her pussy clenched tight as Emma relentlessly fucked in and out, refusing to let her pleasure wane. Regina could feel pressure building inside of her body as Emma continued fucking her, thighs slick with wetness as her orgasm seeped between her legs. She shook and gasped when Emma bumped her hips, propelling Regina forward onto the pillows. She collapsed, but Emma continued fucking her, continued rubbing her clit, and the pressure built and built until it finally burst. And then Regina screamed.

She screamed as white hot pleasure sliced through her core, and a flood of wetness burst from between her legs. Emma watched as Regina ejaculated fluid from her sex, a pang of arousal hitting her square in the stomach. She bent forward and fucked her faster, chasing her own orgasm as Regina cried out and bucked in her arms. Mere seconds later Emma, tensed above her lover, forehead dropping against Regina's shoulder as she groaned loudly and ground her hips against Regina's sex. Regina knew Emma wasn't finished, but if she didn't stop her now, she knew they would both be too spent to switch to fucking her other hole. She didn't want to wait, so she reached back and firmly pushed back against Emma's hips.

"Stop. Fuck my ass, Emma. Now. I want you to take me."

Emma groaned loudly and quickly complied, pulling both the dildo and her fingers from Regina's body. She jumped off the bed and moved to remove the dildo when she felt Regina's delicate fingers wrap around her wrist. She looked up in confusion until she noticed the slight wave of the other woman's hand, a small mist of magic engulfing the fingers that had been in her lover's ass.

"Sorry," Emma said apologetically. She should have cleaned her hand before touching anything, but she was just so eager that she'd forgotten.

"You're forgiven this time. Now hurry."

With her freshly cleansed hand, Emma ripped down the harness and yanked out the toy, gripping it with one hand as she inserted the new toy with the other. She then grabbed the bottle of lube and climbed back onto the mattress, joining Regina where she had moved to the part of the bed that was not wet. When she was situated behind her, Emma gave a loving stroke against Regina's lower back with her free hand before withdrawing it to open the cap of the bottle of lube. She dropped a very generous amount on the toy in the harness, as well as against Regina's anus, before tossing it aside onto the floor.

"Very classy, miss Swan, tossing that so carelessly onto my bedroom floor."

"I promise I'll fuck you so hard you'll forget about it, alright?"

Regina moaned in response.

"Please do," she encouraged, jerking her hips back as a hint.

Emma parted her lover's thighs further, sitting on her heels as she brought the toy they had used earlier between Regina's folds. She gently inserted it into her dripping pussy, pressing it as far as it would go before rising up on two knees. She thoroughly enjoyed Regina's groan as she was filled, and she was looking forward to hearing it again as she pressed herself into her other hole. She shifted until the smaller toy was pressed to Regina's back entrance, swiping it in two small circles as a warning that she was there.

"Are you okay? You really want to do this?"

"Yes, Emma," Regina reassured. "I want you to fuck me, but I have one request."

"Anything."

Rather than ask, Regina twisted around and waved her hand over the dildo between Emma's legs. Emma moaned in approval as it was transformed into a cock, hanging limply between her legs. The lube was now gone, so Regina pulled it into her mouth and sucked it eagerly.

"Fuck!" Emma cried out, her hips automatically thrusting forward as Regina sucked the head into her mouth. Regina gripped her hips and sucked at the tip, lapping it several times. She removed her mouth when Emma was hard, looking up at her proudly.

"Now fuck me, Emma."

"Yes," Emma hissed, immediately moving forward when Regina was in place.

Emma slowly, carefully pressed her cock forward, pausing as soon as she had the very top of the tip in. She then gently pushed a little more, stopping when she had inserted an inch inside of Regina's body. She gritted her teeth, fighting the overwhelming urge to fuck hard into the hot, tight heat.

"Emma, you don't have to go so slowly. I'm okay."

"I don't want to hurt you though."

"I know, darling," Regina soothed, "but I'm okay. Please, don't worry. I'll tell you if it's too much."

"Okay," Emma acquiesced, gently pressing the first quarter of her cock inside. She then pulled back an inch before pressing halfway in, only to pull back a little again and pressing more inside.

Emma continued the dance of pushing a couple of inches forward before pulling one inch back, repeating the movement until she was finally all of the way in. She groaned loudly when she was finally buried deep, Regina ass was tighter than anything she'd ever felt before.

Regina moaned loudly as soon as Emma had filled her completely, both holes now stretched around the phalluses inside of her body. She groaned and pulled forward before moving her hips back, fucking herself on Emma's cock. Her ass was so deliciously full, and she thoroughly enjoyed the pressure between her cheeks. Regina felt stretched open, but not painfully so. When Emma reached around between her legs and slowly pulled out the toy and then thrust it back into her cunt, stars burst behind Regina's eyes. There was no need to go slowly now. She needed Emma to fuck her.

"Emma. Take me. Fuck me. Make me come."

Emma groaned loudly and eagerly complied, jogging her hips and revelling in the erotic moan that fell from her lover's lips. She wrapped her right hand around Regina's hip, sliding her fingers forward and pressing them firmly to her clit. Her left hand gripped the toy, sliding it in and out of Regina's pussy as her hips fucked into her ass. Emma's head spun as unbelievably tight heat clenched at her cock, sucking against it every time she moved.

Regina was almost delirious with pleasure by the time Emma began fucking her. She had never been so full before, and her body was already high from the other orgasms she had experienced. She began mewling and writhing under Emma's careful ministrations, her body curled forward as yet another orgasm built between her legs. She could feel the familiar pressure from earlier, her body not yet finished expelling the fluid it had started to in her last orgasm. She tensed, unsure if she should warn her lover or not.

"What's wrong, baby?" Emma asked with concern, stopping the movement of her hips.

"Emma, I think I'm going to come again."

"Good, baby. Come for me."

"No, I… I'm going to… I'm going to _ejaculate_ once again."

"Fuck," Emma panted, the throb of arousal causing her to jerk her hips roughly into Regina. "Yes, baby. Yes, again. Do it again."

With Emma's encouragement, Regina stopped resisting and relaxed her body, allowing herself to continue the climb to ecstasy her body desperately wanted to achieve.

"Come on, Regina. Come for me. I want you to fuck yourself against me, come all over my cock. I want to feel you squeeze me as you scream."

Regina dropped her head into the pillow she had gripped in her hands, Emma's words igniting a fire in her already heated belly. She was hurtled forward towards climax, and she began squirming uncontrollably as Emma expertly manipulated her clit, fucked into her ass, and pressed the dildo into her pussy.

"Emma. Emma, please."

"You like that, do you, Madam Mayor? Do you like the way your Sheriff fucks you raw? What would the townsfolk think if they saw you now, spread open for me and begging me to make you squirt all over the bed? What would they think if they knew you let me fuck your ass with my cock, bent you forward and fucked you until you screamed my name?"

Regina couldn't help it. The words, Emma's husky voice, the fingers on her clit, the cock in her ass, the dildo in her pussy, the combination of pleasure overwhelmed her senses and Regina did exactly as Emma predicted as she was sent hurdling over the edge: she screamed Emma's name and gushed fluid from her pussy, soaking Emma's hand as the woman fucked her. Emma refused to stop, knowing she could pull at least one, if not two more orgasms from her lover. She thrust through Regina's thrashing, never removing her fingers from her girlfriend's clit as the woman's body contorted with pleasure. Emma stroked, pinched, swiped, rubbed and when Regina tensed and screamed again, Emma immediately followed her over the edge, crying out against her sweat covered skin.

The women collapsed in a heap of sweaty limbs, Regina using the last of her energy to magic away the toy and cock still filling her body. Emma groaned as her cock disappeared, but Regina wasn't sure if that was due to the powerful orgasm or if she was protesting the removal of her cock from her ass. Either way, Regina was too spent to care.

Emma rolled off of her lover when they'd both taken a moment to rest, pulling her into her arms and holding her close. She gave one final exhale before moaning contently, gently kissing Regina's forehead.

"God, I love having sex with you."

"The feeling is quite mutual, dear."

"I'm so glad you told me you wanted that. That's probably the best sex I've ever had."

"The best sex you've had _so far_ ," Regina correctly, yawning against Emma's throat. "I have an entire repertoire of fantasies ready to be fulfilled, Miss Swan."

"You do? Well then, I look forward to trying out each and every one of them."

"As do I," Regina mumbled tiredly, before falling asleep in her lover's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sooooo I guess this is going to be a smutfest story? I am open to ideas for Regina's other fantasies. If any sound like something I can write or would enjoy writing, I will definitely use your idea and develop another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Some BDSM with Emma in charge
> 
> This ended up more like Emma topping Regina, but it's what the muse decided to write lol. Keep your ideas coming :)

Emma hovered at the back of the room, slowly sipping from her cup as she watched Regina shamelessly flirt with one of the merry men. She had no idea what his name was. Matt or Shawn or something else equally unimportant. She didn’t care what his name was. What she cared about was the fact that Regina had not stopped flirting with this guy, touching his arm and laughing at the asinine things he was saying. How interesting could he be? He lived in a forest for crying out loud. But Regina had been with him now for nearly an hour, flirting with him much longer than she had with everyone else.

Emma knew exactly what her girlfriend was doing. Regina was looking to get a rise out of her, and she knew the woman was acting this way on purpose to make her jealous. Every time she laughed at a comment, every time she touched his arm, every time she got just a little too close to him, she looked over at Emma. She made sure to maintain eye contact as she stroked his bicep or leaned against him. She wasn’t doing it to be nasty, but she did want to get a reaction out of Emma.

See, Regina knew that she had a bit of a jealous streak. Emma worked hard to keep it in control, and for the most part, she was successful because she trusted Regina. She knew what they had was real, that their relationship was solid, so when Regina went out with Robin for lunch or had a sleepover with a girlfriend, she barely batted an eye. Emma was impulsive and hot headed at times, but she knew she was the only one Regina wanted to bed. That reassured her and helped her control her temper. But every once in a while, Regina would push her buttons. She would make comments to rile Emma up, and no matter how hard Emma tried to clamp down on her reaction, she never could. Because Emma’s philosophy was to act now, think later, and try as she might, when Regina toyed with her, Emma always reacted. It was a cat and mouse game that Regina always won, just as she was winning right now. Emma didn’t mind though. She liked sparring with the older woman. It was intense, but it was also incredibly hot. It was a game that they played. The goal for Emma was to try and resist, and for Regina, it was to get her lover to crack. They both knew though, Regina always won.

Regina knew the exact moment Emma’s patience wore out. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of her lover, and she saw the switch as soon as it took place. Regina’s stomach fluttered with excitement as Emma’s eyes narrowed, her cup coming to rest on the table she was sitting at as she shot up from her chair and marched over. Regina smiled sweetly when Emma reached out and grabbed her arm, pretending nothing was amiss.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

“Come with me,” Emma said through gritted teeth, pulling Regina away until they were alone in a corner of the room. “I know what you’re doing, Regina. Stop it.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Regina discreetly bit her tongue as she tried not to smile. Emma was practically vibrating with tension. Emma wasn’t actually angry; it was part of the game. But she played the part, and Regina played hers.

“Bullshit, Regina. You’re flirting with every God damn guy in here to piss me off.”

“Is my behaviour upsetting you, Sheriff?” Regina said coquettishly.

“You know damn well it is,” Emma responded, her eyes narrowing. “And you’re doing it on purpose.”

“Am I now?”

“Yeah, and it stops now. You know you’re mine,” Emma said forcefully, taking a step into Regina’s personal space, “so stop pretending like you’re available.”

“Oh, I’m not?” she asked innocently.

“No, you belong to _me_.”

Regina leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Emma’s ear.

“Well, then perhaps you should stake your claim,” she said, slowly enunciating every syllable.

Rather than respond, Emma pulled back and crushed her lips to Regina’s. She kissed her right there, in front of everyone, gripping the woman tight as she invaded her mouth with her tongue. People gaped as they watched their Sheriff practically devour their Mayor’s mouth, but neither woman paid them any mind, and when Emma finally tore away, she growled at Regina.

“I’m taking you home.”

The women disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, only to reappear in the Mayor’s bedroom.

“Strip,” Emma commanded, taking a step back and staring at Regina. If her girlfriend wanted her to stake her claim, she would be more than glad to.

“I will not.”

“You will. I said strip, Regina. _Now_.”

The strength of Emma’s unwavering voice sent a shiver of arousal through Regina’s body. She was powerless to resist the woman’s command as she confidently stood before her, staring as Regina’s hands slowly began removing her clothing. When she was finally naked, Emma nodded and took a step forward, gripping her biceps as she moved into her space.

“I’m going to show you exactly who this body belongs to.”

“To whom,” Regina corrected, unable to suppress her smile as Emma growled in annoyance.

“You think you’re funny, do you?”

Emma immediately reacted, throwing her down onto the bed and pinning her hands above her head. She sat on her hips, lowering her upper body until her mouth was even with Regina’s ear.

“I’m the only one who’s going to be laughing from now on,” she whispered menacingly, biting on Regina’s earlobe before pulling away.

Emma’s eyes hardened as she looked down at Regina, fixing her with a threatening stare.

“The way you behaved tonight was unacceptable,” Emma said sharply. “You belong to _me_. You acted like you had something to offer those men, like your body was up for the taking. Let me tell you something, Regina. _I_ own this body. _I_ am the _only_ one who gets to touch it, to look at it, to fuck it. Nobody else gets to get near it, because it’s _mine_.”

Emma glared down at Regina as she spoke, daring the woman to respond. There was no argument, only the slight increase of Regina’s breathing as Emma continued her rant. She could tell Regina was getting off on the things she was saying, and truth be told, so was Emma. She did want to touch her though, so she held Regina’s wrists with one hand, holding out the other as a pair of handcuffs appeared in her palm. She quickly secured Regina’s wrists to the headboard, grinning salaciously when the woman was restrained.

“I’m going to do whatever I want to this body. You offered it up to those men like a common street whore. You allowed them to look at you, to touch you. You let them look at your tits,” Emma dragged her hands down to Regina’s breasts, pinching her nipples roughly and reveling in the gasp she earned. She pulled and tugged at the dark tips, leaning forward to bite one before laving it with her tongue. “You let them touch your skin wherever they wanted to. You said nothing when they checked out your ass. I bet you’d have even let them fuck you if they wanted to too, wouldn’t you?”

Regina shook her head, but she was unable to say anything in response. She was too busy remembering to breathe, her mouth suddenly gone dry as all the moisture in her body pooled between her legs. Emma had never looked so fierce, so commanding, and Regina found it unbelievably erotic. Normally, she’d abhor someone saying such degrading things to her, but there was something about Emma acting so confidently, so assuredly, that caused a veritable flood between her legs. Emma was being incredibly cocky and damn if Regina wasn’t insanely horny because of it.

Emma was well aware of the effect she was having on her lover. Regina’s hips hadn’t stopped moving since Emma had sat on them, her nipples were rock hard, her stomach was tense, and Regina’s eyes were heavy with arousal. She kept licking her lips, rocking her hips to try and get some kind of friction. Emma refused to provide any, instead choosing to continue speaking.

“You offered up this body, and since it’s mine, I’m going to take it. I’m going to fuck you, Regina, just like those men imagined doing. I’m going to spread you open, so that I can see every inch of you. Those guys were leering at you, wishing they could see what was underneath the clothes you were wearing. But I’m the only one who gets to and I’m going to look at you as much as I want. You’ll have nowhere to hide. I’m going to touch every millimeter of your body, until you’ve felt my hands on every part of you.”

Emma slid down the bed and yanked Regina’s legs open, suppressing a groan when she saw the glistening folds before her. Wetness poured from between Regina’s legs, flowing down between her lips and coating her thighs. Emma leaned forward and gave a hard lick, pulling away when Regina cried out and bucked her hips up. Emma smacked her lips together, stroking her tongue along the roof of her mouth as she savoured her lover’s taste.

“You’re delicious, but no one else knows that, do they?”

“Please-” Regina croaked. She was incredibly wet, and she needed Emma to continue touching her.

“Oh, no. We are just getting started. You were offering up your body for the taking. And guess what?” Emma said, her tone dangerously low as she crawled up Regina’s body. She licked up the side of Regina neck, sucking her earlobe into her mouth and releasing it with a loud pop. “I’m taking it.”

Regina moaned as she felt something silky under her knees, spreading her open even further. Emma pulled back and watched with fascination as she magicked two silk ropes, sliding them under each of Regina’s bent knees and tying the ends to the bedposts. She could have simply used magic to pin Regina’s legs apart, but there was something innately sexy in seeing the ropes that were holding her lover open to her.

Regina’s cheeks flushed in arousal as Emma looked at her, her eyes raking over every inch of her body. Her stomach tightened when she realised that Emma’s desire increased simply from looking at her. It was incredibly empowering knowing the woman was getting horny just from looking at her naked form. Regina rocked her hips once, biting her lip as Emma dragged her eyes down to her core. She watched as Emma closed her eyes, attempting to catch her breath as she was overcome with lust. It took her a minute, but eventually Emma calmed herself down long enough to rip off her clothes, covering Regina’s body with her own. She kissed her aggressively, invading her mouth as she kneaded the small breasts beneath her.

“I need to come,” she panted against her lips. “You’re going to help me, and then I’m going to torture you until you scream for me.”

Regina moaned as Emma pressed into her, a hand snaking between their bodies as Emma began rubbing her clit.

“Fuck,” Emma swore, “I’m so wet.”

Regina swallowed hard in an attempt to moisten her throat.

“Please. I want to touch you.”

“ _Now_ you want to touch me?” Emma responded, uttering a small grunt as her fingers lazily stroked her engorged clit. “You weren’t very eager earlier. You wanted to touch those guys. You watched to grab their arms, touch their hair. You didn’t seem very interested in touching me then.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Too late for apologies.”

Emma dropped her head beside Regina’s on the pillow, turning it so that Regina would hear every pant, every moan, every hitch of her breath directly in her ear. She knew how much Regina got off on hearing her sounds when they had sex, and it would be absolute torture to have Emma fuck herself on top of her body while she could do nothing but lay there and watch, hearing her, and feeling every single moment of it. Emma moaned in Regina’s ear as she circled her clit once again, bringing her fingers down to coat them with wetness before returning to the hardened nub.

“Fuck. It feels so good.”

Emma rocked her hips into the crook of Regina’s legs, her hand occasionally swiping at her lover’s slick core as she fucked herself. Emma bucked into her hand as she worked herself higher, getting off on the reaction she was getting from Regina. The woman was panting against her, unable to tear her eyes away as she jerked her hips up against Emma’s hand every time it accidentally grazed her. Emma refused to touch her until suddenly she reached down and dipped two fingers into Regina’s heat, gathering her juices and returning to her own clit. Regina groaned and closed her eyes, her body suddenly overwhelmed with lust as she watched the evidence of her arousal make contact with Emma’s clit.

“Open your eyes,” Emma barked. Regina did. “You couldn’t look away from me earlier. You wouldn’t stop staring at me as you threw yourself at everyone in that room. You wanted to watch my reaction? Well watch it now as I fuck myself against your body.”

Regina moaned as she watched Emma’s arm worked furiously between her legs, their gazes locked as the air was overwhelmed with the sounds of their harsh breathing. Emma’s hips began moving erratically as she bucked against her fingers, the slickness making it difficult to maintain steady contact with that one spot on her clit that made her see stars. She chased her orgasm, eyes still locked on her lover’s as she pressed firmly between her legs.

“You’re right, Em-ma. I wanted those men to touch me,” Regina started. She may be lying, but she pretended to be telling the truth, knowing it would spur Emma on. “I would have spread my legs for them, let them fuck me as you watched. I wanted them inside of me.”

“Fuck!”

Emma yelled out, her hips bucking as she came hard against her hand. Her pelvis crashed down against Regina’s, her hand getting caught between their sexes as Emma continued to rub her clit. Regina cried out when Emma’s hand made contact with her overheated sex, her hips coming up of their own accord and rubbing against the back of Emma’s trapped appendage. Feeling her lover’s sex against her hand turned Emma on even more, and she continued rubbing as her orgasm slowly tapered off. She was suddenly gripped with a desperate need to fuck Regina after hearing what she’d said, so Emma ripped back and glared down at the woman.

“You wanted them to fuck you?” Emma growled, leaning across Regina to yank open their nightstand drawer. “You wanted them inside of you? You wanted to feel them fuck you open?” Emma grabbed the Feeldoe they kept there, kneeling between Regina’s thighs as she gripped the toy in her hand. “Am I not enough for you, your Majesty? Do I not make you come each and every time I fuck you? Do you not come all over my cock when I thrust into you?

“You wanted them to fuck you, huh? Well that’s too fucking bad because _I’m_ the only one who gets to. Not them. _Me_. Maybe I need to make a little adjustment, so you can remember for the next few days exactly who is allowed to fuck that tight little cunt. I don’t want you to get any ideas when you see them around town.”

Emma enlarged the toy, enough that she knew it would take some time on Regina’s end to adjust to the size, but not so much that it would hurt the woman when she slammed into her later.

“This body is mine. That cunt, it’s mine. Now, I’m going to take it. I’m going to fuck it until I’m satisfied and then I’m going to come inside. I’m going to fuck you raw, Regina.”

Emma spread her legs and thrust the toy inside of her body, groaning as she was filled. Then she turned to Regina, grinning as the woman swallowed hard, looking at the bulging toy approaching her sex. Emma paused as the tip nudged her lover’s opening, deciding last minute to pull away. She hadn’t yet gone inside of Regina, and as much as she really would like to fuck her roughly, she needed to take a second to prepare the woman before she attempted to insert such a large toy.

Emma leaned down and covered Regina’s sex with her mouth, sucking firmly as her tongue probed the swollen flesh between her lips. Regina cried out and immediately thrust her hips up as an electric jolt of pleasure shot through her body. Emma sucked hard at her folds before moving up and pulling her clit into her mouth, lapping at it as she plunged two fingers deep inside. Regina was rapidly approaching orgasm, just from the seconds of attention Emma paid to her sex. She’d been on edge for too long, and her orgasm quickly began building low in her belly. All too soon the attention between her legs stopped, and Regina protested loudly when Emma pulled her mouth away. She immediately begged the woman to continue, but she was met with a fierce scowl.

“Oh no. You don’t get to make demands, not after the shit you pulled earlier. I told you. _I_ own this body. Those guys got to leer and fantasize about touching you. But me? I get to do exactly what I want to it and right now, I want to fuck it. I don’t care what you want.”

Emma moved forward and pressed the tip to Regina’s entrance, slowly slipping inside. She watched as the woman’s core gradually opened to her, the pink flesh spreading for her as she worked her cock inside. She glanced up at Regina, who was panting and biting her lip as she was stretched open by the invading toy. Regina bit her lip harder as the burning sensation increased, turning painful for a moment until Emma paused to give her a moment of relief. Regina breathed deep, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt gentle fingers begin to stroke the throbbing nub between her legs. Her body relaxed as the pain subsided, Regina’s hips moving forward as her body swallowed more of Emma’s cock.

Emma moaned when Regina began actively taking her inside, rocking her hips to allow more of the toy to slip into her heated sex. She pulled her eyes from her lover’s face, now looking down and watching as her parted folds accepted the entire length of her enlarged cock. The sight was unbelievably erotic, and she had to fight the overwhelming desire to lean forward and fuck Regina senseless. She knew the woman needed a minute to adjust, so Emma contented herself with stroking her clit and raking her nails up and down Regina’s soft thigh. Regina finally opened her eyes and met Emma’s gaze, her eyelids heavy as she looked up at her.

“I’m so full,” she moaned, rocking her hips slowly. “You’re so big.”

Emma shuddered as a shiver of arousal raced down her spine. She loved when Regina lowered her voice like that, saying words the prim and proper Mayor never dared. It was an incredibly turn on to see this side of the regal woman, and Emma’s body reacted every time. She leaned forward, tilting her hips and pressing even further into her lover’s body. Regina gasped, a shudder of pleasure coursing down her body. Emma gently began rocking her hips, sliding in and out of the tight heat. Regina’s eyes fluttered shut, her back arching as Emma fucked her gently. She groaned loudly when a nipple was suddenly enveloped by a warm mouth, the sensation adding to Regina’s already unbelievable pleasure.

“Look at you, spread open for me, taking my cock,” Emma stated when she finally released the woman’s breast. She removed her hand from Regina’s clit, reaching up to roughly pinch the woman’s nipples with both hands when she received no response. “Answer me!” she barked.

Regina’s eyes shot open. She nodded eagerly, her hips jerking against the ones pumping into her.

“Who do you belong to, Regina?”

Emma released the hardened nipples and leaned forward on her hands, changing the angle of her thrusts.

“No one,” she finally panted.

“No one?” Emma asked with surprise, stilling her hips. “You don’t belong to anyone? Not even the woman currently filling you up?”

Regina whined in protest when Emma stopped moving against her, pulling back to look down at her. She could barely think, let alone come up with a proper response. She had wanted to protest, wanted to continue their game, but she couldn’t continue this conversation. All she knew was that she needed Emma to keep fucking her. She was delirious with pleasure, her desire to come nearly overwhelming her.

“Fuck me,” she pleaded.

“As much as I love it when you beg, you’ll get nothing from me until you answer my question. Tell me who you belong to, Regina.”

Regina moaned in displeasure, bucking her hips. Emma slapped her ass harshly, the sound reverberating off the walls.

“Stop it,” Emma commanded. “I asked you a question. _Who do you belong to, Regina?_ ”

“You!” Regina finally shouted. “I belong to you!”

“What about those men? What about the guys you flirted with tonight? The ones you threw yourself at like a cheap whore?”

“No, no. Only you, Emma. They mean nothing. Now please, fuck me.”

“Are you going to flirt with them again?” Emma asked, resuming her thrusts.

Regina shook her head in response as she moaned with approval.

“Say it!”

“I won’t! No. I won’t flirt with them again.”

Emma leaned forward on one elbow, hovering over Regina’s body and pumping her hips. She sucked on the woman’s throat, enjoying the groan that vibrated against her lips.

“Whose cock do you want buried inside of you?”

“Yours, Emma,” she moaned, eyes closing of their own volition. “Only yours.”

“No one else’s?”

“No,” Regina panted. “No one else’s. Only yours.”

“So what was tonight about?”

Emma wanted to hear her say it. She knew Regina hadn’t meant it. She knew she hadn’t actually wanted them and she was simply looking to have fun with a more than willing Emma, but Emma still wanted to hear her say it. It was a high unlike any other to hear Regina say she belonged to her.

“Nothing. It was nothing. Please, Emma.”

Regina tugged at the handcuffs, desperately wishing she could touch the other woman. She was desperate. She needed Emma to fuck her.

“Answer me,” Emma demanded, as she gave a harsh thrust of her hips. “What was tonight?”

Regina gasped and clung to the cuffs, swallowing hard as she worked to formulate an answer.

“I wanted to make you jealous,” Regina panted, opening her eyes and trying desperately to focus. “I wanted you to be jealous.”

“Do you like it when I get jealous?”

“I like the way you fuck me when you’re jealous,” Regina responded, moaning when Emma increased her tempo.

“Oh yeah? Just like this? Rough and fast?”

Regina nodded eagerly as Emma sped up even more, both women now on the brink. There was no more game, only the desperate need to come. Emma waved her hand as the ropes and cuffs fell away, Regina limbs temporarily falling limp before she moved them again, raising her legs to wrap them around Emma’s hips, her arms coming up to grip Emma’s biceps. Emma looked down at Regina as she began roughly pounding into her, the sweat accumulating on her forehead as she worked her cock into the woman beneath her.

“Emma,” Regina moaned, opening her eyes and looking up at her. Emma’s stomach tightened at the lust in the other woman’s eyes, her voice thick with arousal. She reached down and began stroking Regina’s clit as her lover chanted her name over and over again, until she finally screamed and tensed in her arms, Emma thrusting continually until she too went crashing over the edge, her entire body shaking as her orgasm ripped through her.

The women collapsed in a pile of limbs and sweat, both panting as they fought to catch their breath. Regina magicked the toy back into the drawer, her sex now sore from the size of what she’d been fucked with. Emma groaned in protest as Regina turned them away from the wet spot on the bed, not wanting to move her aching muscles. She sighed as she wrapped a lazy arm around Regina’s middle, tugging the woman close and spooning her from behind as they both passed out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Emma grinned as she heard the front door, signalling that Regina was officially home for the evening. Her stomach tightened with anticipation, but she schooled her expression, adopting a neutral look. She didn’t want to seem too eager, like she had planned to be found in the position she was currently in. Emma looked up at the pipe she was currently tightening, feigning complete interest in her task. In reality, her ears were perked, listening as Regina dropped her keys into the bowl by the door, opened the closet door to hang her coat, and slowly began making her way into the house. She knew that the second Regina saw her, her girlfriend would jump her immediately, and she eagerly awaited her reaction. When Emma heard her name called out in question, she shouted back that she was in the kitchen. She heard Regina’s muffled gasp when the woman approached the kitchen and bit her cheek in an attempt to quell her smirk.

Regina’s footsteps came to an abrupt halt, and she clutched the door frame as she looked at the vision before her: Emma, flat on her back, furiously fighting with a pipe beneath the kitchen sink. In the back of her mind, she remembered that Emma had stated she would be replacing their sink this afternoon, but she had completely forgotten. She barely had time to remember this small bit of information before her body began to respond to the absolutely erotic vision that was Emma Swan in coveralls, sweat dripping from her forehead, tight muscles rippling beneath her skin.  

Regina blinked, swallowing hard as she raked her eyes up and down her lover’s body. Emma donned a pair of work coveralls, unzipped to the middle of her torso, revealing a white ribbed muscle shirt beneath it. The short sleeves of the coveralls were rolled up, exposing biceps that bulged every time she tightened the nut on the pipe she was working on. Regina stared, transfixed as she watched Emma move. She could feel her heart race, just as it did every time she saw Emma fixing something in that outfit. The sight of the woman in the blue, cotton material never failed to stir her libido. She didn’t know why, and she didn’t really care. It didn’t matter. At the moment, all that mattered was that Emma was lying on her back, in prime position for Regina to take advantage of her.

Emma gripped the plastic pipe in her hands as she heard Regina approach. She could feel the sexual tension rolling off the other woman in waves. She knew what this outfit did to her, and she thoroughly anticipated what was about to happen.

“Hello, Emma.”

Emma shivered at the way Regina nearly moaned her greeting.

“Hi, baby. How was work?”

Regina slid down to her knees, her eyes feasting upon the beautiful woman before her. She ignored the question for a moment in favour of devouring the woman with her gaze. Emma felt her skin burn at the sheer desire swirling in her lover’s eyes. She could tell Regina was turned on and the knowledge that it was all due to seeing Emma set off a wave of confidence, as well as arousal, within her.

“It was…” Regina paused, taking a second to lick her lips as she continued to slowly rake her eyes up Emma’s body before they finally locked on her lover’s emerald green ones, “stimulating.”

Emma nodded in response, unable to come up with a proper response with her girlfriend looking at her the way she was.

“I like your outfit,” Regina husked.

“Thanks,” Emma forced out, only slightly embarrassed at how breathy it sounded. “Just installing the sink like you asked.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you,” Regina replied, casually coming back to stand at full height.

For one awful second, Emma thought Regina was going to leave. That is, until the woman held her gaze as she continued speaking, one hand behind her back as she leisurely unzipped her dress.

“I appreciate that you are doing as I asked, Sheriff. I believe good behaviour such as that deserves to be rewarded, don’t you?”

All the moisture from Emma’s mouth disappeared, serving as a perfect counterbalance to the absolute flood between her legs as she watched Regina slowly slide her dress off her body. She shifted slightly, hoping to discreetly relieve the building ache between her thighs. The move did not go unnoticed by Regina, who now stood before her lover in nothing more than a bra, thong, stockings, and knee-high boots, her burgundy dress pooled around her feet. She took a small step towards Emma, cocking her head to the side.

“Hmm?”

Emma blinked, tearing her eyes from the delicious form before her in order to lock their gazes. Realising her lover was waiting on a response, Emma nodded.

“Then let me reward you.”

Regina stalked towards her prey, bending down when she was within reach and firmly running her palms up and down Emma’s thighs. She brought them up to the woman’s hips before slipping them around to grip her ass and give a rough squeeze, causing Emma’s hips to come flying up in response.

“I don’t believe you were quite finished, were you?”

“No,” Emma squeaked out as Regina put a hand on the zipper of her coveralls. “But I’m almost done.”

“Good. I have a proposition,” Regina started, unzipping Emma’s work clothes until they opened as far as they could go. She slid a hand inside, snaking her fingers down and cupping Emma through her boyshorts. She was rewarded with a loud gasp, Emma’s hips immediately jerking up against her hand. “You’re going to continue doing what you need to do and I am going to touch you while you do it. If you finish installing those pipes before I make you come, you win.”

“What do I win?” Emma panted, desperately trying to pay attention as Regina’s fingers slowly pressed against her heated sex through her boyshorts.  

“A reward.”

“Which is what?”

“Me, however you want, wherever you want me,” Regina purred, sliding a finger into Emma’s underwear.

Emma’s mouth opened and her eyes squeezed shut as Regina pressed two fingers against her entrance. She slowly pressed inside, Emma crying out as her hips began grinding against the invading digits. Regina grinned with delight as she watched the beautiful blonde ride her fingers.

“You’re so wet, Em-ma. Look at the way you’re bucking against my hand. You’re well on your way to losing already.”

Emma’s eyes shot open. The words rang in her ears, and she stilled her hips in an effort to regain her senses.

“I never- I never agreed,” she replied, trying to catch her breath.

“Okay,” Regina said simply, removing her fingers. Emma whimpered in protest, clenching her thighs as she watched Regina suck on the two fingers that had just been inside of her.

“No! Wait. I agree. I-I accept. But, if I lose, what are the terms?” Emma’s brain fought furiously to form a thought as she watched Regina close her eyes and moan, as she continued to suck on the digits. When she finally opened them again and released her fingers, she grinned wickedly at Emma.

“If you lose, then I go upstairs and I fuck myself on our bed with your cock, while you finish installing my new sink.” 

Emma moaned at the visual of Regina on her back, working the aforementioned toy in and out of her pussy. That was an unacceptable outcome though, so Emma immediately brought her shaky hands back to the pipe she’d been working on, working at tightening the nut she had abandoned.

Regina grinned as Emma immediately went back to work. She slid onto Emma’s lap, taking delight in the way Emma’s hips jerked.

“You’re so sexy, Emma. I forgot you’d be working on this today. If I had remembered, my fantasy this afternoon would have been very different. You still would have been pounding me into my desk, but you’d have been wearing these coveralls instead of your Sheriff’s uniform.”

Emma swallowed hard, shaking her head as she reached for the last piece of pipe. She only needed a few minutes to finish installing the last of the plumbing, but with Regina’s hands now roaming her body, combined with the woman’s incredibly erotic voice, she knew she would have a hell of a time concentrating enough to finish it up.

“I was touching myself at my desk, Emma,” Regina grinned when Emma groaned and halted her movements, her eyes closing as she no doubt visualised Regina’s words. “I had my dress bunched up around my hips, my knees spread as I imagined you kneeling before me, your head between my thighs.”

Regina raked her nails up Emma’s flat stomach, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples before dragging her right hand down and guiding it into Emma’s underwear. She easily found Emma’s clit, stroking it gently as she continued speaking.

“Gods, I was so wet for you. My thighs were coated by the time I finally spread them and started touching my clitoris. When I slid inside of myself,” Regina panted, sliding two fingers back inside of Emma’s body, “I imagined it was you there, pressing your fingers inside of me. I love it when you’re inside me, Emma.”

Regina pumped her fingers, following the movement of Emma’s hips as her thumb rubbed circles against her hardened clit. She watched with a grin as Emma struggled against her arousal to tighten the last piece of pipe, her arms shaking as she worked. Regina gave one firm pump and Emma cried out, her eyes squeezing shut as her hands gripped the plastic piping in a death grip. Regina brought her left hand from Emma’s breast down between her thighs, stroking herself as she pumped her fingers in and out of Emma’s body.

“Emma, I’m so wet. Mm, I wish it were your fingers touching me.”

Emma swallowed hard, her eyes fixated on the unbelievably arousing visual that was Regina Mills touching herself with one hand as the other pressed inside of Emma. When she noticed she had an audience, Regina pulled her hand from her clit and reached for Emma’s guiding it down between her legs. Emma moaned loudly when her fingers were pressed inside a warm, wet channel, her hips bucking furiously against the hand stroking between her legs.

“Do you feel that, Emma? Do you feel how wet I am for you?”

Emma bit her lip hard, nodding as she watched Regina fuck herself on her fingers.

“Do you want to touch me?”

“Fuck yes.”

Regina pulled her hand away and replaced it with her own, actively canting her hips against her fingers.

“Then you’d better finish. I can feel how close you are.”

Regina punctuated her words with a firm press against Emma’s clit, causing the woman to cry out and her thighs to quake. Emma whimpered and bit her lip, forcing herself to concentrate as she ignored the overwhelming need building in her lower body.

Regina began stroking firmly, hooking her fingers against the swollen spot inside of her lover when she realised just how close Emma was. She worked both of their bodies, her hands pumping in and out of their overheated sexes as she rocked against Emma’s thighs. Emma’s mouth opened as her eyes drifted shut, and an almost pained expression marred her features as she worked through a particularly intense wave of pleasure. Her stomach began bearing down and she was seconds away from coming, but she was just as close to finishing up. The pipes were all in place. All she needed to do was finish screwing the nut of the final pipe in place. She would need to take a channel lock to tighten them properly later, but she didn’t care about that now. She just needed the pipes to be in place, so she used the very last of her concentration to finish up the job, dropping her arms and grasping the edge of the cupboard as her orgasm finally consumed her, slicing through her belly and roaring through her body.

Regina pumped in harder, forcing her fingers into the spasming heat as Emma rode the waves of her orgasm. She followed the movement of her lover’s hips, not allowing her to escape her clutches as she milked everything she had to give. Emma panted harshly as her orgasm tapered off, and when she finally came back to herself, her eyes bolted open and she darted out from the cupboard.

Regina yelped in surprise as Emma practically threw her onto the floor, instantly covering her body with her own as she kissed her. Emma attacked Regina’s lips, pinning the woman’s wrists down by her head as she kissed her firmly. Emma wedged her hips between Regina’s legs, tilting her body so she could press a thigh against her core. Regina gasped loudly against Emma’s lips, her hips instantly rocking against the firm flesh.

“That was a mean game,” Emma growled, when she finally pulled away from Regina’s swollen lips.

“Perhaps, but you still won. Are you ready to claim your prize?”

“You’re damn right I am.”

Emma crushed her lips to Regina’s once again, forcing the woman into a bruising kiss as their legs tangled. Emma began pumping her hips between Regina’s thighs, mimicking what was to come. She gripped the slender wrists tighter as she invaded Regina’s mouth, claiming every inch of the area with her probing tongue. Once she was satisfied that she’d mapped every part of her mouth, Emma pulled away and nipped her way along the woman’s jaw to her ear.

“I’m going to fuck you right here on this floor, while you beg me for more.”

Emma sucked on Regina’s earlobe, revelling in the moan her lover released. Satisfied that Regina was sufficiently distracted, Emma held out her hand as she took a second to concentrate, grinning with satisfaction when the desired item appeared in her hand.

Regina gasped when she saw the toy in Emma’s hand, shivering with anticipation as the woman pulled back and shucked off the top of her coveralls. They hung loosely around her waist, and Regina found the sight to be immensely sexy. When Emma made a move to remove them completely, Regina shook her head vehemently.

“Keep them on.”

“I need to take them off to get my underwear off or else I won’t be able to put this on.”

Regina waved her hand, the boyshorts instantly disappearing.

“Now hurry. I want you inside of me, Emma.”

Regina spread her legs in invitation, momentarily short-circuiting Emma’s brain when she saw just how wet she was. Even through the barrier of her underwear, it was clear that Regina was soaked. Emma quickly snapped out of it and pressed the toy inside, moaning as it filled her. She tugged on the part that jutted out, the part that she couldn’t wait to get inside of her wanton lover.

Emma reached out and ripped Regina’s underwear off. She leaned forward and further spread open the woman’s legs, licking her lips when she saw the swollen flesh before her. Emma probed the heated skin with her tongue, exploring it and moaning at the familiar, delicious taste. She gave a quick swipe to Regina’s clit, causing the woman to buck up as she let out a loud groan, her hands coming up to tangle into blonde curls. Emma nipped at the hardened bud in reprimand, yanking the hands from her hair and firmly pressing them to the floor.

“Keep these here,” she growled.

Regina dug her nails into the hardwood beneath her fingers, panting harshly as Emma’s tongue stroked between her legs. Her head trashed from side to side as Emma sucked her clit into her mouth, lashing it with her tongue as she sucked it over and over again between her lips. Regina couldn’t take it. She was so swollen, so ready. She wanted Emma inside of her.

 “Please, Emma. Fuck me.”

Emma deliberately took her time, opening her mouth wide as she covered as much of Regina’s sex with her tongue and lips as she could. A loud moan sounded in the room as Regina canted her hips, stroking herself against the warmth enveloping her core. Emma then lapped up as much of Regina’s juices as she could, spearing her tongue inside of her body and giving one final suck of the woman’s hardened nub before finally pulling away. She hovered above Regina, watching the heaving body beneath her own.

“Take off your bra.”

Regina obeyed immediately, reaching behind her body and unsnapping it before ripping it off her shoulders and tossing it aside. Emma hummed in approval, leaning down to suck on one hardened nipple and pinching the other with her fingers. Regina arched her back and moaned in appreciation, bucking her hips as she sought some kind of friction against her throbbing cunt. Emma teased her breasts as she insinuated her free hand between their bodies, clutching the end of the toy as she guided it to Regina’s entrance.

Regina spread her knees, her arms coming around Emma’s shoulders to pull her closer. Emma reluctantly released the nipple in her hand in order to lean on her arm. She needed the support as she slowly guided the toy into Regina’s body. She looked down and bit her lip at the incredibly erotic sight of her cock slowly stretching Regina open. Eager hips bucked up and a greedy cunt swallowed more, causing Emma to growl with approval. When she was all the way in, Emma shifted to hover above Regina, jerking her hips forward and completely filling the squirming woman beneath her.

“Fuck,” Regina hissed as Emma stretched her over heated core.

Emma leaned down and bit Regina’s shoulder as she pumped her hips forward, grinning as loud whimpers resonated in her ear.

“Emma. Emma.”

Regina squeezed her eyes shut as her hips rocked against the toy filling her, her knees coming up to cradle Emma’s hips. She grunted against every lunge, gripping Emma’s shoulders as her thrusts accelerated and became more aggressive. Regina arched her back in approval, her mouth falling open as Emma shifted and started stroking her clit. She cried out when it was pinched firmly, her eyes fluttering open to find Emma’s piercing glare looking down at her.

“You’re going to come for me.”

Regina nodded quickly, whimpering when Emma began tugging on her clit.

“I want you to look at me. I want to watch you come.”

Regina bit down on her lip, forcing her eyes to remain open as Emma resumed the harsh movement of her hips. Her inner walls clutched the toy greedily, and Regina could not help it when her hips began responding to the brutal thrusts. She pleaded with Emma to rub her clit faster, but the blonde refused. She held Regina’s gaze, jogging her hips and tugging the firm clitoris between her thumb and index finger. She watched as Regina’s eyes blackened, as she fought desperately to keep her eyes open as her impeding orgasm approached.

“Look at me, Regina.”

Regina whimpered and clutched Emma’s biceps, her senses on overload. The toy spearing in and out of her body, the rough fingers manipulating her clit, the course material of Emma’s coveralls scratching her sensitive inner thighs, and the penetrating gaze from above were all too much. Regina began shaking as the waves of pleasure approached before they suddenly took over. She tilted her head back and screamed, wriggling and alternatively trying to get away from and then bucking towards the invading toy, the calloused fingers, the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her body as she was thrown off the edge.

Emma watched as Regina came, fucking her hard even as her orgasm began to wane. She continued pumping into her spasming cunt, pulling out once when she was sure her girlfriend was approaching a second orgasm. She gripped her hips and flipped her onto her stomach. Before Regina could even voice her complaint, Emma was back inside of her, her body draped over her back and clutching her close. Emma pressed her front to Regina’s back, ensuring as much contact as possible. She turned her head and sucked on Regina’s earlobe, causing the woman to whimper as the harsh jogs of Emma’s hips resumed.

“You are so sexy, Regina Mills. I’ve had you once, and now I want you again. You’re going to come for me on all fours, right here, in the middle of our kitchen. You’re going to remember this every time you look down at this spot, remember what it felt like to have my cock deep inside of you, remember how desperate you were for it. You’re going to remember how good it felt having my fingers on your clit, how your pussy clamped down as I fucked you harder and harder.”

Emma punctuated her last words with rough thrusts, earning herself a loud cry from Regina, who fell forward on her forearms and moaned. Emma followed her and refused to let up, jogging her hips as she searched for the spot she knew would cause a flood between Regina’s thighs.

When she realised what Emma was up to, Regina protested feebly. She knew that if Emma hit the right place inside of her, she’d cause an absolute mess on her floor, so she gave a pathetic attempt to pull away despite the blinding pleasure she felt. She knew she should try and resist, but she could barely think through the haze of her desire. Her efforts to pull away were half-hearted, and Emma knew it. So she clutched Regina’s hips tight and refused to let her move away.

“No! Stop fighting me. You’re going to come for me, Regina. You are my reward, and you told me I am allowed to take you however I want. I plan on taking what I want from you, and right now, I want you to come all over my cock and I want you to soak this floor when you do. So lean forward and get ready for it. You’re going to wreck your kitchen floor for me.”

Regina whimpered as her body was propelled forward with each thrust, each plunge of the toy taking her one step closer to delirious pleasure. She cradled her head in her forearms, resting it there as she shifted her thighs apart and actively began fucking herself on Emma's invading cock. She squeezed her eyes shut, nearly delirious with how good it felt to feel Emma impaling her dripping sex.

“That’s it, baby,” Emma encouraged, gripping Regina’s hip with one hand and using the other to aggressively swipe at her clit. “Come for me.”

Regina gasped and jerked away when Emma found the sought after spot, scrambling on the floor. She was met with a fierce growl and a solid tug to her side, keeping her firmly in place as Emma shifted and began hitting the area with each new plunge. Regina cried out with each thrust as she was propelled to the edge, her stomach bearing down as her entire body shook and finally tensed, an electric shock of blinding pleasure slicing through her body. Regina threw her head back and screamed, shaking violently as a dam burst and an abundance of wetness gushed from between her legs. Emma bit her shoulder as she continued fucking her, chasing her own orgasm as Regina thrashed around beneath her.

“Emma! Oh God, Emma!”

At the sound of her name, Emma was thrown over the edge, crying out as she came against her lover. She gave a few final thrusts as she worked against the spasms in her pussy, but stopped when she felt Regina tense. The woman had to be sore, so she gently slid out, rubbing a soothing hand against Regina’s lower back when she heard her whimper. She pulled the toy out of herself and tossed it to the side. Emma used the last of her energy to move away from the wetness pooled at her knees, dropping on her back next to the island and pulling Regina into her arms.

Regina draped herself over Emma’s body, snuggling into her neck and sighing contently as she attempted to recover from what was an absolutely Earth-shattering orgasm. She listened to Emma’s heartbeat as it slowed and finally started beating at a normal pace, smiling when gentle fingers began rubbing her back in greeting.

“How you doing?” Emma asked softly, placing a gentle kiss to Regina’s temple.

Regina shifted, grimacing when she realised how sore she was between her legs. Emma winced as she saw the pain etched on her girlfriend’s face, feeling guilty.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

“Don’t be. It was very satisfying,” Regina said, smiling at her.

Emma kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around Regina’s back, pulling her back into a hug.

“I can make it better.”

“Not with magic,” Regina warned.

“No magic. But I do need a bed. Can I bring you upstairs?”

Regina nodded her consent, sighing happily when her back met their soft bed as the puff of white smoke slowly disappeared. Emma shifted so that she was kneeling between Regina’s thighs, admiring the beauty before her. She slowly began undressing her lover until she was completely nude before shifting forward between her knees. Regina, realising Emma intended to touch her again, quickly slammed her thighs shut and turned away.

“No, Emma. I’m much too sore for anything-”

“Shh. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to try something. I won’t go inside, and if what I want to do hurts too much, we can stop, okay?”

Regina paused. She trusted Emma, but she was still unsure.

“What do you want to do?”

“Take the pain away. Please?”

Regina hesitantly relaxed her muscles, slowly spreading her legs. She lay back, wincing once again as a small shock of pain shot between her legs. She settled and watched Emma, who gently stroked her thighs and gave her a comforting smile.

“I’m not going to hurt you, baby,” Emma reassured her, moving onto her stomach and pressing soft kisses to Regina’s thighs.

Regina watched Emma closely as the woman began carefully kissing and licking the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She took her time, working her way to the apex of Regina’s legs with soft strokes of her tongue. To Regina’s surprise, her body began responding, her breathing deepening and her hips squirming as Emma got ever closer to her sex. When she felt a gentle tongue stroke against her inner labia, she tensed reflexively, fearful of any kind of contact against her sore entrance. Instead, she was delicately spread open by soft fingers, and a cool breath of air passed over her. Regina gave a quiet moan, her hips shifting against the tender strokes of Emma’s tongue against her clit. It was once again swollen, and Emma’s gentle ministrations felt incredibly good.

Emma gently sucked Regina’s clitoris in her mouth, her tongue stroking it softly. She kept her pressure light, only increasing it when Regina’s hips began responding more earnestly. She matched the pressure of her lips to the jerking movement of her girlfriend’s hips, increasing and decreasing as Regina moved beneath her mouth. It didn’t take long for Regina to begin panting and actively seeking out her mouth, plunging her fingers in Emma’s hair to keep her in place.

“Yes, yes, Emma. More. Just like that.”

Regina planted her feet on the bed for added stability as she began bucking up into Emma’s mouth, chasing yet another orgasm. She thrashed beneath her girlfriend’s skilled tongue, shouting her name when she was brought once again to the edge of bliss. Her orgasm was nowhere near as powerful as the first two, but Regina was just as satisfied by it. Emma delicately lapped up her mess, crawling back up the bed and engaging her lover in a deep kiss. Regina moaned into her mouth and eagerly kissed her back.

When Emma finally backed away, she turned onto her side and pulled Regina in her arms.

“Your clothes, Emma,” Regina mumbled. “Take them off.”

Emma reluctantly got off the bed and ripped off the rest of her clothes, returning to the bed and pulling Regina once again into her embrace. She kissed her shoulder and held her close, tightening her possessive hold.

“Are you okay now?”

Regina nodded sleepily.

“Yes, thank you.”

“No more pain?”

Regina shifted, smiling when there was no answering pain between her legs, only a comfortable amount of wetness.

“None at all.”

“Good. Told you I’d make the pain go away, baby. I’ll always take the pain away.”

Regina smiled at the words, shifting until she could look into Emma’s eyes. She cupped the woman’s cheek, tilting her head and kissing her deeply. Emma responded eagerly, kissing her back before finally pulling away and looking down at her.

“I love you, Regina.”

Regina gave a gentle smile before turning on her side and sighing contently.

“I love you too, Emma Swan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hit me up with any more prompts you may have ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Regina fucked by both Emma and the Dark One.
> 
> So, this is like the smuttiest thing I've ever written. Usually I read what I've written 5-6 times before posting, but I'll admit I only read this over once because if I read it too many times, I'll be too embarrassed to post it. If you find any mistakes/confusing parts, please let me know and I'll try to fix them.
> 
> Magic Cock in this chapter. Also, Dark Emma calling Regina little one/good girl. If that's not your thing, skip this chapter.

“Fuck me, Emma,” Regina growled. “Harder.”

Emma grunted, shifting and plunging the toy she wore harder between her girlfriend’s legs. Regina dropped her head forward, moaning with pleasure as Emma fucked her from behind. She was in a mood, and no matter how hard Emma took her, it wasn’t hard enough. Emma knew that Regina wanted more, and while she was being much more aggressive than usual, she was still holding back. She was too afraid to hurt her lover, her fear holding her back from being able to give her girlfriend what she truly wanted.

Emma closed her eyes as she tried to separate from her emotions, remembering how disconnected she was from them as the Dark One. If she were still that… _being_ , Emma could give Regina what she wanted. Or better yet, if the Dark One were here, _she_ could give Regina what she wanted. While Emma watched.

Emma’s hips gave a sharp thrust, her arousal skyrocketing at the thought.

 _Fuck. If only the Dark One_ were _here._

Regina’s moan of approval at the sudden increase in aggression brought Emma back to the present, looking down and watching as the purple toy disappeared between the brunette’s legs. Emma’s stomach clenched in response, her hands automatically coming and parting the soft globes of Regina’s ass.

_If the Dark One were here, she would definitely fuck Regina’s ass._

Emma’s thumb drifted towards the tight entrance, centimetres shy of her target when a deep voice boomed in the room.

“Don’t you dare touch what’s mine.”

Twin gasps echoed off the walls, while two sets of eyes darted up to find a tall, lithe figure with a tight bun and dark clothing standing before them.

“Emma?” Regina asked with confusion, easing off of her girlfriend and holding a sheet up to cover herself.

The Dark One took a step forward, Regina instantly tensing and raising her hand to protect both Emma and herself.

“Relax, little one. If I were here to kill you, you’d already be dead. I’m here for much more _pleasurable_ reasons.”

Regina frowned in confusion, while Emma mumbled a quiet “no way”.

“Emma? What’s going on?”

“Yes, Emma. Why don’t you tell your little girlfriend why I’m here.”

Emma snapped out of her stunned stupor and answered the question.

“I uh- I might’ve been thinking that I wanted the Dark One here. I don’t know how I did this though.”

The Dark One laughed, tone dripping with condescension as she spoke the next words.

“You did _nothing_. I’m the one who brought myself here after hearing you moan about your pathetic attempts to give your girlfriend what she wanted.” The Dark One took another step closer, knees now brushing the edge of the bed. “I heard you whine about how you want the Dark One to do it for you, since you’re too much of a pussy to do it yourself. I’m only here because this is way more interesting than being in the past, listening to you all moan about your lost memories in Camelot. I much prefer this present, where I get to screw the smirk of the Queen’s face.”

The Dark One waved her hand, instantly ridding herself of her clothes. Pale skin shimmered in the soft light filling the room, two pairs of eyes instantly raking over a familiar looking body.

“Now, are you ready to be fucked the way you’ve been pleading my pathetic excuse for a counterpart to give you?”

Regina hesitated. She was incredibly turned on at the thought of being taken by _two_ Emmas, but this… this wasn’t Emma. This was the Dark One, even though it was _technically_ Emma, it still… wasn’t. Regina liked a little pain and a little risk during sex, but the Dark One was cruel and dangerous. Having sex with the Dark One would be a whole other ballgame.

“Like I said earlier,” the Dark One spoke, sensing the brunette’s unease, “if I wanted to kill you, you’d already be dead. And if I wanted to hurt you, you’d already be bleeding. I’m just looking for a good time. Can’t promise you I won’t hurt you a little, because we both know I’d be lying, but I _can_ promise you, you’re gonna like it.”

Crawling onto the bed, the Dark One pulled the sheet down and licked a stripe up Regina’s neck, all while staring at Emma. When she pulled away, she looked sharply into Regina’s dark eyes.

“So, what’ll it be?”

Regina, breathless at the idea of being taken by the two of them and appeased by the Dark One’s words, glanced back at her lover to see if she was okay with it. Emma grinned, knowing exactly why the brunette was looking back at her.

“It was my idea,” she responded with a grin.

Regina then quickly turned her head, nodding in consent.

“Good,” the Dark One growled, lunging for Regina’s neck and biting harshly.

Regina instantly threw her head back, her body coming alive once again. She felt two pairs of hands roam her body, one set much more aggressively than the other. Her left hand moved back to cup Emma’s hip, while her right ripped at the bun in the Dark One’s hair, fingers plunging in the wavy curls to hold the biting mouth against her skin. The perfect combination of rough and gentle was turning her on far more quickly than she had anticipated.

The Dark One yanked her head away, enjoying the sting against her scalp as some of her hair remained in Regina’s grasp.

“You’re going to ride me, little one.”

The Dark One shifted on the bed, resting her back against the pillows and waving her hand once she was settled. She grinned as a sizable addition now protruded from between her legs, giving it a firm stroke as she looked up at the two women kneeling on the bed. The Dark One snapped her fingers again, grinning as Regina was deposited in her lap.

Regina gasped as she suddenly found herself straddling the Dark One’s thighs, her cock brushing between her legs. She looked up at Emma, who was panting heavily as she watched the Dark One touched her girlfriend. Regina moaned as rough fingers found her clit, eyes closing when she felt a slick finger slide between her cheeks, filling her ass without hesitation She groaned further when she felt Emma against her front, the blonde’s lips trailing up her throat and along her jaw before they met her own in a fierce kiss. A warm tongue plunged into her mouth as a second finger was introduced into her body, Regina bucking in response against the incredibly pleasurable touches. She could feel wetness seep from between her legs, and she was desperate to get Emma back inside of her.

“Emma,” she pleaded. “Please. Fill me. I want you inside of me as well.”

Emma instantly complied, shifting and angling her hips to line up the toy with Regina’s entrance. She was just about to plunge inside when a biting tone rang out.

“Stop!”

The Dark One removed her fingers from Regina’s incredibly tight ass.

“You’re not going to fuck her with that,” she barked, snapping her fingers and switching Emma’s toy into a similar (but thicker) version of her own cock. “You’re going to fuck her with this. But not before I’m ready for you.”

She then moved until she was on her back, effortlessly lifting Regina and parting her cheeks. Regina gasped as she was swiftly filled, breathless as a hard shaft forced its way into her body without warning. Regina instinctively tensed, halting the burning intrusion.

“Relax,” the Dark One commanded, removing her right hand from Regina’s hip and delivering a stinging slap to her ass. “Or I’ll force my way in and you’re not going to enjoy that. You,” she barked, looking to Emma, “don’t just stare like an idiot. Rub her clit.”

Regina growled in response to the harsh tone but she relaxed as demanded. Her mouth dropped instantly as the pain quickly transformed into pleasure as Emma’s fingers rubbed between her legs.

“Much better,” the Dark One responded, as her cock slid all the way in. “Fuck. So tight.”

Regina yelped as she was tilted backwards, her back connecting roughly with the solid body behind her. Calloused hands gripped the back of her thighs, Emma’s fingers slipping from between her legs and causing Regina to moan with disapproval.

“Patience, little one.”

Regina’s legs were pried apart, knees drawn up as the Dark One shifted her into the desired position. Regina felt the cock between her cheeks slowly slip from her before the Dark One growled in disapproval, muttering something as she too realised the change in position affected her ability to stay inside the tight cheeks. Regina gasped as she was suddenly filled once more, more deeply than before.

Emma looked down in lust as she watched the cock filling her girlfriend grow, biting her lower lip as Regina’s gasp filled the room. God she wanted to be inside of her right the fuck now, unable to tear her eyes away from the red, swollen, dripping folds spread open before her. She stared as the thick shaft plunged in and out of her lover, licking her lips as wetness seeped from the glistening entrance.

“Are you going to gawk at her cunt all night or are you actually going to fuck her?”

Emma’s eyes snapped up, glaring as the Dark One grinned tauntingly at her. Regina’s eyes fluttered open as the movement behind her stopped, her stomach dropping in arousal as Emma’s throbbing cock approached her swollen sex.

“Yes,” she whimpered. “Emma.”

Emma looked at her girlfriend, the brunette’s mouth open as she panted harshly in anticipation of being stuffed with Emma’s cock.

“Fill me.”

Emma grunted in response, grabbing the base of her thickness and rubbing the tip up and down Regina’s wet lips. Her eyes closed at the incredibly delicious sensation, shifting to tease the wanton woman’s entrance by circling it slowly.

“Either stick it in her or you’re going to spend the night watching me fuck your girlfriend. I’m not waiting all God damn night,” the Dark One snapped.

“Fuck you.”

“No, fuck her,” the Dark One growled.

Emma glowered but heeded the demand, mouth dropping open the second she began easing her cock inside the unbelievably hot, tight channel. It felt like she wouldn’t fit, the walls gripping her mercilessly as she forced her way in.

“Holy fuck, Regina.”

Regina squeezed her eyes shut, feeling wetness slide down between her legs, forced out of her as Emma pushed her way inside.  

“Never had a dick before, have you?” the Dark One taunted. “You’re in for a treat.”

Emma, unable to concentrate on anything but the cunt squeezing the life out of her cock, did not respond. She finally let out the breath she’d been holding when she finally fit her entire length inside, panting harshly against Regina’s cheek as she gave an experimental jog of her hips. The room was instantly awash with moans, the Dark One giving a responding thrust from behind. They began thrusting and withdrawing, alternating between filling and emptying, experimenting with different speeds to see what sounds they could draw from the brunette. Hands explored olive skin, pinching and stroking, rubbing and clawing, all while avoiding the one place that would bring the woman release.

“Please. Touch me,” Regina begged.

Regina’s hips moved of their own accord, responding to the incredibly pleasurable sensation of being filled by both Emma and the Dark One. She was unbelievably full as they both plunged inside together, lights dancing beneath her eyelids as pleasure raced up her spine. She desperately wanted to plant her feet onto the mattress in order to fuck herself on the cocks filling her (they weren’t going nearly as fast enough for her taste), but the strong hands clutching her thighs refused to release their hold.

“Ah, ah,” the Dark One responded, fingers increasing their grip on the smooth flesh. She knew she was bruising the soft skin within her grasp, and that knowledge only turned the Dark One on further. “You’re here for _my_ pleasure, little one. And I’m enjoying watching you squirm.”

“Please,” Regina begged, “harder.”

She was desperate for them to increase their speed, or to at least touch her clit, which was now painfully swollen and ached to be touched. She was stretched beyond belief, and she needed to come, but she knew she couldn’t with such languid thrusts and without some attention to the neglected, throbbing bundle of nerves between her legs.

Emma, pulled from her pleasure-induced haze by the sound of her girlfriend’s needy voice, opened her eyes. A fresh pang of arousal hit her low in her belly at the desperate look in her lover’s eyes. She'd never before seen Regina look so wanton. Her eyes were glossy with lust, chest heaving like she couldn’t catch her breath, legs spread wide as she begged for more. Emma wasn’t even sure her girlfriend was actually seeing her as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Fuck, Regina,” Emma panted, dipping down and crushing their lips together.

Regina instantly responded, clenching around both Emma and the Dark One as an eager tongue force her way into her mouth.

“That’s it, little one, grip me harder. You’ve got such a tight little ass.”

Regina moaned in approval as the thrusts from behind increased, tearing her mouth away as she finally, _finally_ felt rough fingers dig into her clit.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, her holes spasming in response to the stimulation. She felt even fuller as her walls clamped down against the probing shafts, shivering in delight as they began plunging into her more roughly. She was going to come, her back arching as Emma pinched and tugged at her nipples.

“Don’t you dare come, little one. Not yet.”

Regina mewled in disapproval as the fingers on her clit changed from tight circles to gentle taps. She wouldn’t be able to come from such light strokes, and she _needed_ to come. She'd been on edge from Emma fucking her earlier, not yet having come. The way that she was spread open now, holes being fucked by the two women crushed against her, hands roaming over her body, breasts pressed into her front and in her back, wetness coating her inner thighs and dripping down her body had her begging for more.

“Please. Please. I need to come. I can’t- I have to come.”

Regina was teetering on the edge, pushed closer to the precipice as the thick shafts sawed in and out of her body. The pleasure she felt was now bordering on pain. Her clitoris was painfully swollen, throbbing dramatically, in desperate need to be touched.

“No,” the Dark One snarled. “I want to watch Emma fuck you, fill you with her come. I want to see her pound into you until she collapses, and then when she does, I’m going to flip you over and make her watch as I fuck you until you beg me to stop.”

Regina cried out as Emma increased her thrusts, the woman obviously turned on by the Dark One’s fantasy. Which, unknowing to Regina, was actually _Emma’s_ fantasy.

“Come, baby,” Regina pleaded, desperate for the woman to fill her so the Dark One would make good on her promise.

She clenched her pussy, holding Emma’s cock in a vice grip as the woman finally shouted, hips jerking wildly as she came deep within her. Emma didn’t let up though, fucking her roughly against the Dark One until she came a second time, groaning loudly and spilling wave after wave of come within the brunette. Finally sated, the blonde slipped out and dropped onto the bed, boneless and utterly spent.

The Dark One grinned, waving her hand to make Emma’s shaft disappear before pulling out of Regina, who whined in protest.

“Enough,” the Dark One spat, slapping the back of Regina’s thigh.

The Dark One then roughly shoved Regina onto her hands and knees, forcing her to straddle Emma’s body. She then moved behind the brunette, spreading Emma’s legs until the blonde’s outer thighs pressed against Regina’s inner knees. The Dark One kneeled between Emma’s spread legs, rubbing her palms up and down Regina’s backside as she spread her cheeks once more. She then brought her cock forward, gripping it firmly and plunging back inside in one brutal thrust.    

Regina gasped, head dropping forward as she was filled once again. Her head was ripped back, however, as an iron grip held fast to her hair.

“My turn,” the Dark One hissed. “And if my little girl pleases me, it will be her turn next.”

Regina groaned, hips instantly jerking back to meet the Dark One’s demanding thrusts.

“That’s it. Good girl.”

This should not have been as arousing as it was, but God damn if Regina wasn’t enjoying every second of the Dark One’s words. From Emma’s lust-filled gaze to the Dark One’s ruthless, probing cock, Regina found herself hovering on the edge within seconds.

“Beg me to fill you,” the Dark One commanded, nails scratching at Regina’s scalp.

“Please,” Regina responded immediately, “please come. Fill my ass.”

Hearing the woman’s pleading, throaty tone was too much, the Dark One biting down roughly on a smooth shoulder as her orgasm ripped through her body, filling the tight ass with come. Regina moaned when she felt hot liquid fill her, her stomach clenching in arousal as the Dark One emptied herself. When the rough movements ceased, Regina turned her head to look behind her.

“Did I please you, Dark One?” she purred.

The Dark One growled, slipping out of Regina’s back entrance. She then snapped her fingers, Regina finding herself spread even more, head forcefully turned to face Emma, who was biting her lip as she observed from below.

Regina grunted when she felt hardness poking at her front entrance, trying to shift away but finding that she couldn’t move her lower body.

“No!” she said loudly, her voice laced with panic as she realised she couldn’t get away. “Not after being in my ass.”

“Relax,” the Dark One soothed, though she was only being kind temporarily so that she could fuck the hot cunt presented before her. “I’m not that much of a monster. I performed a cleaning spell.”

The Dark One stroked her now much thicker, much longer cock along the back of Regina’s thigh.

“See? No more lube.”

Regina relaxed instantly.

“Good girl,” the Dark One murmured, hand slipping around the brunette’s trim waist and moving down to cup her wet folds. “Wouldn’t want this pretty cunt to get an infection, now would we?”

“That would be a total waste,” Emma groaned, finally recovered from her orgasm-induced coma. “So, are you gonna finally let her come?”

“I don’t know. Should I?” the Dark One taunted, plunging her cock inside the sopping hole and reveling in the guttural moan she received in response.

“Yes!” Regina said enthusiastically. “Please.”

The Dark One grinned, reaching down and stroking the hard nub between Regina’s legs.

“I guess you _have_ been patient enough.”

Regina whimpered the second calloused fingers made contact with her clit, head dropping forward with pleasure. Her body cried out to move against the short thrusts the Dark One was making inside, but it was unable to move against the magical hold the Dark One held over her hips. She could move her upper body, but her lower body remained frustratingly immobile.

“I have rules, little one. If you want to come, you will obey each and every one of them,” the Dark One ordered, punctuating her demanding tone with sharp jogs of her hips.

“Yes, yes,” Regina responded, desperate to obey so that she would be permitted the release she desperately needed.

“Rule number one, you will listen to every demand I make of you.”

Regina nodded enthusiastically, moaning in delight as the tempo of the Dark One’s thrusts increased.

“Rule number two, you will not come before I tell you to. And you will come the _second_ I say so.”

“Yes! I will!”

“You will call me _Dark One_ , and you will give me every little whimper, moan, gasp, mewl that I demand of you. Understood?”

“Yes, yes. I do.”

The Dark One smiled in approval, rotating her hips and grinning when Regina groaned.

“Do you like that, little one?”

Regina nodded. She whined unhappily when the movements stopped, her head yanked back by an angry fist.

“I asked you a question!”

“Yes, Dark One!” Regina responded instantly. “Yes, I liked it very much. Please don’t stop.”

The Dark One growled in annoyance but resumed her earlier thrusts.

“You’re lucky I need to come.”

The Dark One shifted behind Regina, the brunette’s mouth dropping in pleasure when the thickness slicing through her body suddenly hit her G-spot.

“Oh, you hit a good place,” Emma teased when she saw Regina’s jaw go slack.

“Where? Here?” the Dark One asked, jogging her hips and hitting the area in question.

Regina cried out and nodded eagerly, body quivering in pleasure.

“Yes! There, please. Please, Dark One. Again.”

“Maybe you’ll come without me touching your clit,” the Dark One mused, removing her fingers.

“No, please. Please touch me.”

“Do you deserve it?”

“I-” Regina faltered.

She swallowed hard, trying to think of the right response. Her brain was muddled by her pleasure, and it was difficult to think beyond what she so desperately needed. She had been so good, and she felt she did deserve an orgasm. But… the Dark One had stated that _she_ was in charge, not Regina. So it wasn’t up to Regina to decide.

“Only if you think I do,” she finally responded.

Regina knew she had given the right response when the Dark One’s earlier touches resumed against her clit.

“You’ve been good _enough_ , I guess.”

Regina was powerless to stop her cry, body lurching against the sudden, near brutal thrusts the Dark One gave against her G-spot. Regina was sent hurtling towards climax, her orgasm clawing at her body, belly contracting almost painfully against the incredibly delicious touches. Stars burst behind her eyelids as Regina tried desperately to backtrack, to stop the wave suddenly building within her.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” the Dark One breathed in Regina’s ear.

“Yes,” she whimpered almost pitifully. “I’m trying, but Dark One, I’m going to come. Please. I’m trying not to, but I can’t fight it.”

The Dark One could feel the brunette’s pussy spasming around her cock, the sweet little bundle of nerves incredibly engorged and rock solid beneath her fingertips. She could see how hard Regina was fighting to keep from coming. The near painful concentration on her face, her desperate attempt to be a good girl, made the Dark One’s cock swell even further. She fucked her harder, fuelled by the woman’s desire to obey.

“You want to come for me, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Regina cried pitifully.

“But not until I tell you to.”

“Not before. But please, please allow me to-”

“Wait. Just a little longer,” the Dark One responded, wanting to prolong the incredibly delicious feeling of Regina’s tight cunt gripping her cock. “You feel way too fucking good. I don’t want it to end just yet.”

“You can keep going after I finish. Please. Please just let me come.”

Emma’s arousal stirred as she watched from below, her fingers drifting of their own accord down to her soaked sex. She had never before seen Regina so lost, so needy, and it reignited her libido with a vengeance. She grunted with pleasure when her fingers circled her clit, eyes locked on her lover’s face.

“Open your eyes,” the Dark One barked, and Regina complied instantly. “Look at her. Your girlfriend, touching herself, watching as I fuck you.”

Regina whimpered. Emma’s eyes were half closed. She was panting, her chest heaving, fingers circling her clit. The sight made Regina’s fight against her orgasm insurmountably harder.

“You want to come, little one?” the Dark One taunted.

“Yes, please, Dark One.”

A pause.

“Okay, my sweet,” the Dark One responded, left hand slowly drifting up and grasping Regina’s neck. “Are you ready?”

“Yes! Yes!”

The Dark One raked her teeth down Regina’s earlobe, enjoying the increase in wetness emanating from below at the promise of finally being allowed release. She shifted again and found the spot that made Regina cry out, pounding it mercilessly as she dug her fingers almost painful at the base of Regina’s clit.

“Come for me,” the Dark One ordered viciously. “ _Now_.”

Regina screamed as her orgasm was ripped from her body, aggressively forced out her by the Dark One’s brutal thrusts. Stars burst behind her eyelids as white hot pleasure sliced up and down her spine, her pussy clenching down so tight that the Dark One was forced to stop moving until the hold on her cock loosened. Emma came seconds later, unable to fight her orgasm as she watched the unbelievably erotic display before her. When the grip around her shaft finally loosened enough for her to resume her thrusts, the Dark One tightened her hold on Regina’s throat, causing the woman’s airway to restrict slightly.

“You’re going to come again, and this time, you’re going to squirt all over my cock and all over your girlfriend. You’re going to ruin this mattress, little one.”

“I’ve never… I don’t think I can-”

Regina’s protests were instantly stopped when the Dark One cut off her airway, letting go a second later.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion. I made a demand and my good little girl promised to listen to everything I said. You will not like the consequences if you decide to stop behaving.”

Regina whimpered in response, not daring say another word. She quickly found herself climbing towards a second orgasm, a sharp gasp pulled from her as her lower body began to tingle.

“What are you-”

“Shh,” the Dark One soothed, fingers stroking between Regina’s legs. “I promise you’re going to enjoy it.”

Heat instantly began to build between her thighs, and Regina was unable to stop the sudden expletives tumbling from her lips as magic-induced pleasure suddenly coursed through her veins. Never before had she felt anything so fucking good.

“Oh Gods. Yes. Yes.”

“The Gods have nothing to do with this,” the Dark One reminded her sharply, eyes rolling behind her head as her cock slipped in and out of Regina’s unbelievably soaked cunt.

“Ah! Fuck! Dark One, harder! Please.”

The Dark One closed her hand around Regina’s neck and gave Regina exactly what she wanted. She began mercilessly pounding into the woman, enjoying every little grunt, gasp, moan, and cry that her cock forced from the smaller woman. The headboard struck loudly against the wall with every thrust, and when Regina came with a piercing scream, the Dark One bit down harshly on her shoulder in response. Wetness burst from Regina’s pussy, forcefully pushing against the Dark One’s cock. She tightened her hold on Regina’s throat, the woman’s hot cunt mimicking the motion and clenching tightly against her thickness. The Dark One thrust into her once, twice more before spilling her seed, filling the woman and watching as their combined wetness slid down the brunette’s thighs.

The Dark One released her hold on Regina’s throat, grinning when she heard the brunette cough. She slid out of her abused hole, waving her hand and smirking when she collapsed onto Emma. The blonde instantly wrapped her arms around the fallen woman, kissing her cheek. The Dark One rolled her eyes in disgust at the sickening display of affection, instead turning her attention back to Regina’s cunt. She wanted to see the fruit of her labour. So, she forced the woman’s legs apart, ignore the grunt of protest.

“You will open up for me, little one, or I’ll make you regret it.”

When the thighs finally relaxed, the Dark One went back to inspecting Regina’s soaked folds, grinning as she watched the wetness pour from Regina’s sopping entrance. She leaned forward and gave a hard lick at the source, moaning with approval at the taste.

“Delicious.”

She pulled away when she received no response, looking up to see Regina had passed out, Emma clearly not far behind.

“Now _that’s_ how you fuck a woman, Saviour,” the Dark One grinned, slapping the brunette’s ass and disappearing  in a dark cloud of smoke a second later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I filled (ha, get it?) the prompt/fantasy to your satisfaction. Feel free to send more ideas my way. Not sure what I'll write next...


End file.
